The Impossible Things
by TheDoctor'sTARDISXO
Summary: What if Doctor Who wasn't JUST a T.V show? What if I could tell you how I actually met the Doctor. He's not a fictional character, he's real, and the adventures with him are much more exciting when they're real!
1. The 11th Hour is IMPOSSIBLE

**A/N: Howdy everyone! May I present to you yet another story i'm working on. i've always wanted to do an alternate reality story with the Doctor. I mean come on who hasn't dreamed of being his companion and traveling the universe with him? I know I have! So this is me, taking a stab at it. I'm going to use maybe one or two of my favorite Series 5 episodes in this story, and a lot of my own adventures that I come up with. It should be a good deal of fun! And you know, Doctor Who belongs to his most geniusness Mr. Steven Moffat and the People at BBC. Enjoy!**

* * *

_My name is Adriana Smith, and this is the story of how I died. Sorry no I'm only joshing you. This in fact is a brilliant story. It's about how I met the Doctor. Oh I know what you're saying: There's no way! The Doctor isn't real; he's just a fictional character on a TV show. Believe you me I thought the same thing. But that was before I landed right smack in the TARDIS. Oh what am I going on about, I should be telling you the whole story, not just giving you a slight overview. Well let's begin shall we?_

* * *

It was a warm July evening. I had just gotten in from a long day at work. Working two jobs while attending university is not really anyone's cup of tea, but I want my Master's Degree so I guess I just have to soldier on. I had just plopped down on my sofa and turned on the television. Doctor Who reruns were on, The Eleventh Hour to be exact, why hello second favorite series five episode. I was so wrapped up in the show that I hardly noticed the tingling in my body. I thought you know, maybe my legs had fallen asleep from being up on them all day. It was a dull tingle and first, but then everything changed. My whole body felt like there were millions of ants crawling all over it. I jumped up in an attempt to shake the feeling then realized I was falling. Down, down, down, I was falling like Alice down the rabbit hole. Before I knew it, SPLASH! I had landed in a pool. I was momentarily stunned by the impact and before I had time to react, strong arms encircled me pulling me up out of the water. I coughed the chlorine water out of my lungs and took a few ragged breaths before looking around at my surroundings.

I was in a library. I could tell that much from all of the books that were lying all over the place, even in the pool. Hold on a tic, books. . .in a POOL? I whipped my head around and caught sight of a tall, lanky man standing about a foot away from me. Why hadn't I noticed him before? He was watching me with a look of amusement and confusion on his face. He looked so familiar to me. He was wearing gray trainers, brown pinstriped pants that were ripped in certain places, a blue button down shirt also ripped, and a red tie with blue swirls. Why does he look so familiar to me? He came towards me, slowly as to not frighten me, and knelt down in front of me, studying me. His eyes were incredibly green, and seemed so incredibly old for his young face. His hair was wet and beads of water dripped off the tips. It was so dark that it was almost black.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" he asked me softly, but with a hint of an accusation in his voice.

"Um, I actually don't know how I got here. Or where here is for that matter. I mean one minute I was sitting on my sofa watching the tele and the next I'm here. In a library, that has a swimming pool in it." I respond noticing how I am starting to shiver slightly. I'm not frightened perhaps it's because this stranger is so close that I can feel the energy coming off of him.

"Don't worry; nothing is going to hurt you." He murmurs to me reaching out to grasp my hand in his, "I'm the Doctor and I promise that I'll help you."

At once the realization hits. The Doctor! He's THE Doctor, the 11th Doctor from Doctor Who. No way, there is no bloody way! I look at him now and I mean REALLY look at him and then gasp! No, no, no, no, no I have to be dreaming. I must have been that exhausted that I passed out mid-episode. This has to be one of my "look at me I'm traveling with the Doctor" dreams. The Doctor notices my scared and confused look because he soothingly begins to rub my back with his other hand. Instantly I am calm, calm enough to believe for one minute that this is all real. The Doctor gets to his feet and helps me to mine and keeps my hand in his. I blush because honestly what girl wouldn't blush at the thought of holding hand with THE Doctor.

"What's your name?" He asks as he leads me out of the library. I'm thinking back to The Eleventh Hour episode before I answer him. He's already soaking wet (and looking yummy) so the TARDIS must have crashed already. That means, if memory serves me correctly, that we're about to meet Amy Pond.

"Adriana. Adriana Smith. And you are Doctor…?" I let my voice trail off as I act like I know nothing of this man when in reality I know all about him. Well mainly his 4th and 10th incarnations as they were my favorites. Though this 11th incarnation is growing on me ever so much.

"Adriana Smith! What a brilliant name! Welcome aboard the TARDIS. And I'm the Doctor. You know, just the Doctor." Oh boy did I know indeed. "We seem to have landed. Why don't we take a peek outside hmmm? You can tell me all about yourself and how you ended up in my TARDIS."

We made it back to the console room and then realized we were in a bit of a pickle. The TARDIS was indeed on her side, just like in the show, so the doors were a bit out of reach. While the Doctor stood around trying to be clever and think of a way out I wandered over to the side of the crackling console avoiding the flames and found a grappling hook and rope.

"Uhm Doctor?" I called out and he looked at me, "I think we'll be needing this." I swung the grappling hook around like a lasso and gave him my most flirtatious grin.

He laughed his signature 11th Doctor laugh before bounding over to me and taking the hook and rope. He then proceeded to muss my hair affectionately. "I like you already Smith. Brilliant and quick on your feet, I like that."I blushed as red as a tomato as the TARDIS doors flew open and the Doctor did his best cowboy impression before launching the hook and rope.

"Alright then Smith, out you go first." He motioned for me to join him and I did and I grabbed the rope and climbed out, with a little help from the Doctor. I tumbled over the side of the TARDIS and landed with a not so graceful THUNK on the ground. I noticed a pair of red wellies in my line of vision and looked up in to the confused face of a little red headed girl. _Amelia Pond_ I mentally said to myself.

"Right, hello there." I said cheerfully as I got up off the ground dusting off my black skinny jeans and blue and white striped sweater, and stood at Amelia's side. Not two seconds later a pair of hands appeared grasping on to the TARDIS and Amelia swung her torch over and illuminated the face of the Doctor.

"Can I have an apple? All I can think about - apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new - never had cravings before." He asked while straddling the side of his ship, "Woah! Look at that!"

"Are you ok?" Amelia asked, Scottish accent very pronounced.

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up." The Doctor answered while turning to face us.

"You're soaking wet, both of you are."

"We were in the swimming pool." Came the Doctor's reply.

"You said you were in the library." Amelia was very confused now.

"So was the swimming pool." I answered before the Doctor and grinned at him.

Amelia looked at the both of us with a very lost, confused look on her face before continuing. "Are you a policeman?"

"Why? Did you call the police?" I asked as the Doctor studied little Amelia.

She turned to me now. "Did you come about the crack in my wall?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. "What cra-" He didn't get to finish but was instead flung off the side of the TARDIS and on to the ground. "Agh!"

"Doctor!" I yelled in surprise. It took me a couple of seconds to remember the episode and that he was still regenerating.

"Are you all right, mister?" Amelia asks, a note of concern coloring her tone.

"No, I'm fine, it's ok. This is all perfectly norm-" again he is cut off by a cloud of golden dust coming out of his open mouth. Residual regenerative energy, right, just like the show.

Amelia looks at me like she wants a second opinion and I nod and smile at her. "Honestly love, he's really okay." That earned me a look from the Doctor, one that said _you're-way-too-calm-about-this-whole-thing-who-ARE-you-really._ Hoo boy, I have a lot of explaining to do.

"Who ARE you?" Amelia asks looked from me to the Doctor then back to me again.

"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. And I've only just met her." The Doctor replies while the golden regenerative energy covers his hands. "Does it scare you?"

"No, it just looks a bit weird." Amelia states matter-of-factly and I snort trying to hold back a laugh and failing miserably. That earns another look from the Doctor.

"No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?"

Amelia now looks very frightened, as she should. I remember the crack in her wall. The cracks all throughout time and space. The more I'm standing here listening to this entire conversation, the more the episodes of series 5 bleed back into my mind. Still, this has to be a dream, right? The Doctor is a fictional character albeit my favorite fictional character but still not real.

"Yes."

At her answer the Doctor jumps up, full of a new purpose. "Well, then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off. Oh, and this is Adriana Smith, she's a new friend, just met her." He begins walking having no sense of where he's going.

"Doctor look out!" I call but it's too late. He's already hit the tree and is now lying flat on his back.

"You all right?" Amelia and I ask in unison.

"Early days. Steering's a bit off." Comes the Doctor's reply. With that he jumps to his feet shaking off his close contact with the tree. Together the three of us make our way into Amelia Pond's spacious home. The two of them make their way straight into the kitchen, and I sneak upstairs hoping they don't notice me. I just want to see something. I reach the landing and count the rooms. Five. Five rooms. I remember the episode and stand in the middle of the landing and look out of the corner of my eye. It's there, the sixth room. Now I know this is real and I'm not dreaming.

I hurry back downstairs and behind the Doctor just as he's taking a bite of the apple Amelia hands him. Oh I know where this is going, but I will not interrupt it. This was my favorite bit right here. He thoughtfully chews the apple for a moment before spitting it out, and almost hitting Amelia with it.

"That's disgusting. What is that?"

"An apple."

"Apples are rubbish. I hate apples."

"You said you loved them." Oh poor Amelia. If only she knew what was coming.

"No, no. I love yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favorite. Give me yoghurt."

I, having made my way past the Doctor and into the kitchen, grab a yoghurt container from the fridge and hand it to Amelia who hands it to the Doctor. I watch with a smirk on my face as he pours the whole container in his mouth before spitting it out across the kitchen. It lands everywhere. The floor, the walls, even the garbage pail.

"I hate yoghurt; it's just stuff with bits in it."

"You said it was your favorite."

"New mouth, new rules." The Doctor wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, leaving bits of yoghurt stuck to his chin. I cram my knuckles into my mouth to keep from laughing. "It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes wro-agh!" Another convulsion, one that sends me over to his side and grabbing his hand. When it passes he gives my hand a squeeze before letting it go.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?" Amelia asks, trying to figure out the Doctor.

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me decent food? You're Scottish - fry something."

Amelia runs over to the stove and begins frying. I don't want to just stand around so I help her. We begin to fry the first thing we find, which is bacon. Mmm I love bacon. We set the plate down in front of the Doctor and I steal a piece before he begins to eat it. He takes one bite before promptly spitting it out.

"Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?" The Doctor shoots a murderous glance and Amelia and I. I sigh and reach up in to the cabinet and grab a can of beans. Might as well go through the motions even though I already know what he needs.

The beans are finished and put in front of the Doctor. One fork full, one fork full is all he takes before he's up and spitting the beans out into the sink. I make a gagging noise and Amelia makes a disgusted face.

"Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans."

Bread and butter is next. Amelia looks hopeful, like she knows this is going to work. But I know otherwise. The Doctor doesn't even eat it. He just grabs the plate, marches over to the front door and chucks it outside. In the distance I can hear the plate crash and a cat meow in fright. Oh I hope the bloke didn't hit the cat. The Doctor comes back in and Amelia immediately goes to the fridge.

"We got some carrots." She tells the Doctor.

"Carrots? Are you insane? No, wait, hang on. I know what I need. I need... I need... I need...Fish fingers and custard!" he exclaims as he grabs the two. We're all seated now. The Doctor is eating his fish fingers and custard and I curiously want to try it, but keep my hands to myself. Amelia is sitting there eating ice cream right off the scoop. Talk about heaven. That's the best way to eat ice cream.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asks her and I mouth her name with her as she says it.

"Amelia Pond."

"Ah, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond, like a name in a fairy tale."

I know this part of the conversation so I decided to speed things along a little bit. "I'm surprised you're home all alone Amelia. My parents would have never done that when I was your age. I would have been way too scared." That statement earned odd looks from both the Doctor and Amelia. Looks that said _how-do-you-know-I'm-(she's)-home-alone?_ Oops, me and my big mouth. I shake my head at the two of them and hope they forget I said anything.

"I'm not scared." She replies.

"Course you're not. You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, man and his friend falls out of box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

"What?" Amelia and I ask in unison.

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your bedroom."

Finally, the moment I've been waiting for! The three of us are upstairs in Amelia's bedroom getting ready to investigate the crack in her wall. I'm leaning in the doorway and every few seconds I'm checking over my shoulder, at the room the Doctor can't see yet.

"Smith? You ok?" The Doctor asks me and I jump out of my bleeding skin.

"Aye. All good." I reply with a thumbs up focusing my attention on the Doctor and Amelia now. I'm holding on to the Doctor's apple that Amelia has just given him because he is so wrapped up in the crack.

"This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing - where's the draught coming from?" The Doctor asks as he scans the wall with the sonic. Seeing the sonic makes me miss the 10th doctor a bit. "Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?"

"Oh I know!" I raise my hand and do a little jump so the Doctor turn and looks at me. "It's a crack!"

He tries not to crack a smile and fails. "Cheeky." He says to me before becoming serious again. "It's a crack. I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, 'cos the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it, then?" Amelia asks him.

I answer before the Doctor has a chance. "Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together...right here in the wall of your bedroom."

"Smith, how do you know that? You're utterly right, but how do you know?" The Doctor asks me with a look on his face that shows he' completely dumbfounded as to how I would know about space and time and all the juicy bits.

"It's a long story Doctor. I promise I'll explain everything. But for now let's focus on helping Amelia with her crack problem, yeh? I think I can hear a voice." With that I toss the Doctor the glass of water from Amelia's nightstand. He tosses the water out from the cup, splashing me with it before putting it to the wall.

"Prisoner Zero." He mutters.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?" Amelia asks the Doctor, her voice begging for answers.

"It means that, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. Do you know what that means?" The Doctor asks to no one in particular.

"What?" I ask him now.

"Amelia needs a better wall." He springs into action moving the desk away from the wall, "The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or..."

"What?" Amelia asks and the Doctor turns to face her now.

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

"Yes."

"Everything is going to be fine." I say to Amelia moving away from my perch against the doorframe to stand next to her. I take her hand and grasp it firmly in mine, giving it a squeeze of reassurance.

The Doctor takes Amelia's other hand and points his sonic screwdriver at the crack. The room momentarily becomes brighter as a white light fills it. Both Amelia and I briefly shut our eyes and look away until the light has faded. The crack in the wall has fully opened now and we can see inside of it. It's a prison. On the other side of little Amelia Pond's bedroom wall is an actual prison. This is too freaky. The Doctor takes a step closer to the prison as a voice from inside of it keeps repeating "Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"Hello? Hello?" The Doctor calls and I find myself holding my breath waiting for the giant eyeball to appear. Oh look, there it is! The eyeball looks at us for a few seconds before a bolt of energy comes flying at the Doctor. He releases Amelia's hand and lands on her bed. The eyeball disappears and the crack in the wall closes and is gone, like it never was there to begin with.

"There. You see, told you it would close. Good as new." The Doctor tells Amelia as he fishes his psychic paper out of his pocket.

"What was that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?"

"No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper, takes a lovely little message. 'Prisoner Zero has escaped.' But why tell us? Unless..."

"Unless what?" I ask him only now turning away from looking at the wall.

"Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know." And with that, the Doctor bolted out of Amelia's room and on to the landing. I knew what he was doing. He was discovering the hidden sixth room he missed when we first came up here. He's looking around confused like he doesn't know where to begin. "It's difficult. Brand-new me, nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing…in the corner…of my eye."

The TARDIS's cloister bell goes off at that exact minute. I know what this means. We needed to get into the TARDIS ASAP or we'd be screwed. The Doctor knew it too; the look on his face said it all. He took off running taking the stairs three at a time. Amelia and I were hot on his heels running out into the garden to the still smoking TARDIS.

"I've got to get back in there! The engines are phasing, it's going to burn!" The Doctor yelled back to us as we all reached the TARDIS.

"But... it's just a box! How can a box have engines?" Amelia asks us in disbelief. The Doctor is too busy gathering up the grappling hook and rope to answer her, so I do instead.

"It's not a box. It's a time machine."

"What, a real one?" Amelia scoffs, "You've got a real time machine?"

"Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five-minute hop into the future should do it." The Doctor responds as he gets the hook and rope ready for use.

"Can I come?" Amelia asks and I hear the excitement in her voice. Oh how disappointed she is going to be when she realizes it's going to be fourteen years before she can set foot inside the magical blue box.

"Not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back. Smith, you coming or should I leave you here with Amelia?"

"I'm right behind you Doctor." I say as I climb up and sit on the edge of the TARDIS waiting for the Doctor and Amelia to say their goodbyes.

"People always say that." Amelia says and the Doctor kneels down in front of her.

"Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me, I'm the Doctor." With that Amelia smiles and the Doctor bounds back over to me. I scoot over as far as I can so he can join me on the ledge. He's got one hand on the rope, and interlocks his fingers in mine with the other. I look over to Amelia and smile and wave. She waves back.

"Geronimo!" The Doctor yells and I laugh as we both plummet into the heart of the TARDIS. Once inside the Doctor makes a mad dash for the control panel and after a few minutes of yelling, kicking, and cursing, the TARDIS dematerializes from the home of Amelia Pond and towards whatever destination the Doctor had chosen.

"Now Smith," The Doctor says to me with a smile, "I think it's time you explained how you ended up here and how you know so much about things that seem to happen."

"Well then Doctor," I say to him with my most fetching smile, "I think you should take a seat. You won't BELIEVE the things that I have to tell you. One word though, one word to show why I can't tell you everything."

"And what's that?"

I laugh and grin. It has to be the biggest grin I've worn in such a long time. "Spoilers." We both laugh and settle down to await our arrival in whatever place we're heading and for a story that is sure to change both of our lives.

* * *

**Well there you have Chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter is going to deal a lot more with Adriana's background and possible theories as to how she ended up in the TARDIS. Let's just say that this is one adventure the newly regenerated 11th Doctor is looking forward to. I can't promise a will they/won't they 11th/OC romance or anything like that. You'll have to KEEEEEEEEP REEEEEAAADDDDIIINNNGGG to find out! Read, review, enjoy! ALLONS-Y!**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO  
**


	2. an IMPOSSIBLE Interlude

**A/N: HELLO Cyberspace! Thank you guys SO SO much for reading and reviewing! It means the world to me. So i've decided that this will indeed be an 11th/OC romance. Doing some chapter planning last night and the whole thing just mapped itself out in that direction. I hope you guys enjoy where I take this story! I have SOOOOOO much planned and I can't wait to share it with you! I loved all of your reviews, they made me laugh and helped me decide what direction to take 11th/Adriana's relationship.**

* * *

We materialized in France. Well I mean I think it is France because I see the Eiffel Tower in the distance but something is different. The stars looked closer, like you could reach out and touch them and there were more than just humans here. Everywhere I turned I saw different life forms. The cat people, what I would describe as wood nymphs, aliens with blue skin and wings, purple skin and tentacles, anything your imagination could possible dream up was walking around the streets of France. They looked like regular old tourists to me. I turned and looked at the Doctor with a look of utter shock on my face. He just simple smiled at me, took my hand, and began leading me through the streets.

"Doctor, where or when for that matter, are we?"

"Bienvenue a la France!" He said cheerfully motioning with his other hand to show me all of the landscape ahead of me, "France, the year 4265. Humans and alien kind alike have made a peaceful pact and have decided to live as one in countries, colonies, and on planets all throughout the galaxy!"

I snorted unbelieving. "You're kidding me! After all the times you've had to save humankind from alien invasions you're telling me they made peace and are actually co-existing."

"That is exactly what I'm telling you." The Doctor replied in his still cheerful tone as he led me over to a café.

It was a quaint little place with green and white striped awnings with the smells of fresh brewed coffee and fresh baked baguettes wafting out of the open windows and doors. Heading inside I was floored by all the different life forms sitting around and mingling, sipping their coffees and eating their croissants like they didn't have a care in the world. I must have had that _this-is-totally-unbelievable_ look on my face because the Doctor chuckled and led me over to a table in the corner, slightly away from the action. A waiter in what appeared to be the type of waiting outfit you'd see in any movie came over and took our orders. I ordered a hot chocolate while the Doctor ordered a nice cup of tea. We also ordered croissants well because we were in France, and I like croissants. The two of us sat in a comfortable silence. The Doctor watched me curiously as I scanned the room studying all of the humans and non-human life forms.

"This, this is impossible. I never thought that humans and other life forms would be sitting in a café sipping coffee together."

"Yeah, a lot can change in a few thousand years hmmm?" The Doctor said with a grin before leaning forward in his chair so that he was looking directly into my eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up and I couldn't help it. He was the Doctor; he was the hottest thing in the entire cosmos! "Well now Smith you promised me a story, and you know, love a good story me."

The waiter chose that particular moment to come back with our order. The smells of the hot chocolate and croissants drifted up and enticed me. It was then I realized how famished I was. I eagerly grabbed a croissant and dipped it into my cup of chocolaty goodness. Oh this was pure heaven. The Doctor took a sip from his cup and nodded slightly to himself, like he was approving of the way the tea was prepared. We sat together for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company and the hospitality of the French before I was finally ready to tell him my story.

"Well Doctor," I began pushing my empty plate away from me and reaching for my cup," You have to be very patient as I tell you this, and I know how much you love to hear yourself talk but please try not to interrupt me okay?"

His eyebrows shot up and he was doing the perfect impression of a goldfish and I giggled. "I do not like to hear myself talk! If anything it just gives me an earache, especially if I am alone with nobody to listen to me talk. I mean have you ever tried to listen to yourself talk? It's-"

"Doctor," I had to interrupt him, "You're doing it now."

He had the grace to blush before clearing his throat and taking a sip of tea. "Right. I'm silent now, continue Smith."

"Thank you Doctor." I took a deep breath before diving into my story, "I'm not from your universe. Actually, I believe I am from a different universe entirely. You know, like a parallel universe. Where I come from Doctor, you're not real. You're a fictional character on one of my favorite television shows called _Doctor Who_. You're played by a guy named Matt Smith. This is why I know a lot about you, and about things that are going to happen. I know practically your entire future, but it could change cause as you've said time can be rewritten. Well, you know, unless it's a fixed point in time. I don't know how I ended up in your TARDIS right after your regeneration from your 10th to 11th incarnation, but I'm here now and everything that I am telling you is 100% the truth."

The Doctor had on his thinking face; you know the face the one that makes him look so serious yet slightly confused and hot all at the same time. I took to tapping my fingers against my mug as I watched him sort through and process all of the information I just put towards him. I don't know how long the two of us sat there, him thinking and me waiting, but before I knew it he sprung to his feet which caused me to let out a little scream and nearly knock my mug off the table.

"Tell me something about my past incarnations. Any little bit of information you can manage."

"Uhm, well, you're fourth incarnation loved jelly babies. He'd offer them to whoever was around when he was in the mood to snack on one. And you're tenth incarnation, who was my absolute favorite, was knighted and exiled all in the same day by Queen Victoria. He also snogged Madame Du Pompadour and Rose Tyler. Snogged Martha Jones as well though he said it didn't mean anything."

The Doctor's eyes widened as I spoke just throwing out all I could about two of my favorite past regenerations of his. Slowly then he sunk back into his chair and stared at me. He studied me, every inch of me and he looked ever so much like The Oncoming Storm in that moment I thought for sure he was going to sonic my brains to mush. Boy was I relieved when he began laughing, like full on _the-11__th__-Doctor's-gone-mad_ laughing.

"Adriana Smith! You're impossible! Impossible Smith that's what I should call you. Wait, no, that's a rubbish title forget I said that. You're impossible but then again you aren't because you're here." He poked me for emphasis, "I really do think you're from a parallel universe and I have a theory as to how you got here."

"And that theory is?" I asked relieved that he believed me and curious because I had no clue how I could ever have ended up here.

"Parallel universes and realities do exist, I know because I've seen them. But it's nearly impossible to travel through them. It takes a lot of time energy and practice. Not just anyone can waltz between realities, it's just not meant to happen. But you, I think you managed to stumble upon a weak point in time and space, a boundary between these realities and you managed to pass through it."

"More like stumble through it, like Alice down the rabbit hole." I said remembering how I tumbled down into the TARDIS.

"Right," The Doctor smiled, "curiouser and curiouser just like Alice. There is one thing you need to know Smith."

"What?" I asked. The Doctor took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze like he was trying to steel my nerves and prepare me for some big news.

"There is most definitely no chance of you getting back to your own universe. Whatever weak point you passed through is probably long gone and it's pretty much impossible to stumble upon another one."

"Oh." I whispered as I withdrew my hand from the Doctor's. Images of the family I was most definitely never going to see again assailed me. There was mum and dad on the balcony of our flat when I was a little girl laughing and reading the morning paper in the sunshine. There was my older brother Aiden and his fiancée Stephanie welcoming their first born daughter, my niece Elizabeth into the world. Memories danced around my head like pictures in a slide show until I couldn't bear it anymore. I began to cry.

The Doctor was quick to come over and kneel down in front of me. He wrapped me in his arms and whispered that everything was going to be okay. He promised to look after me since I had nowhere else to go, and that the TARDIS certainly would not mind another companion on board. When I felt that I had cried all that I could the Doctor released me before digging into the pockets of his pants and producing a tissue for me to use. Our hands brushed as he handed the tissue to me, and I felt like I had just been electrocuted with quite a large volt of electricity. The Doctor felt it too, I could tell by the way he snatched his hand back from me and cradled it to his chest. The tissue fluttered to the floor completely forgotten about. My hand was tingling as I brought it up to my face to examine. It wasn't on fire that was good at least. I looked at the Doctor and he shot me a look of confusion which I know just had to be mirrored on my face as well. What the hell was that that just happened? My head began pounding like I had a migraine that just had to announce itself and say it was never leaving. I moaned and brought my fingers to my temples in an attempt to massage the pain away. Yeah, well that idea failed miserably and the migraine just got worse.

"Smith? Are you okay?" The Doctor asked, concern coating his voice.

"I-I don't know. I need-I need to get out of here Doctor. I can't stay." I stammered before bolting out of my chair and hightailing it out of the café. I heard the Doctor cry out my name but I didn't stop.

I kept running and running, bumping into people and aliens alike left and right, but not stopping. I needed to get somewhere, anywhere far away to sort out my thoughts. Oh why wasn't this blasted migraine going away? Who do I have to sacrifice to get a moment of peace from the head pounding? I took a sharp left and ran down what I figured was an alley. When I came to a dead end, I collapsed gasping for air. Man I haven't run that much since the last time I played football with my mates. I slid down the cold brick wall at the end of the alley and wished the pounded in my head would go away. What in the name of all things Whovian had happened when the Doctor and I touched hands? It was like some type of I don't know, psychic connection? What the hell was I going on about, that just sounded mad. I sat there, on the cold ground with my eyes closed just breathing in and out, in and out. I had hoped the deep breathing would clear my foggy head but no luck. The migraine stayed put and in an instant I felt the world spin. Whoa man what was happening to me now? Memories, memories began bleeding through cracks in my mind. It was like long lost memories were being dug up and tossed my way. I saw an orange sky glowing beautifully. I felt like I could smell the perfume of the trees in the air and I could clearly see the trees with their silver leaves. I could hear children laughing and playing games. And then, it all changed. I saw the silver leaves burning, the orange sky thick with dust. I heard the children screaming and the people begging for someone to save them. I heard what sounded like Daleks, "EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE THEM". What was happening to me? Whose memories WERE these? Then as quickly as they came, they were gone.

"Smith! There you are. Why would you just run out like-Whoa there! I've got you." I heard the Doctor's voice and felt myself being held in his arms. I shook my foggy head and noticed that the migraine like the memories was gone.

"Doctor," I croaked out through tears I didn't even know I was crying, "I saw it burn. The planet, the planet was burning and the children. Oh Doctor the children!"

I heard the soft buzzing of the sonic screwdriver and I wiped my eyes and took an uneasy breath as the Doctor looked over his findings.

"You're fine Adriana. Nothing out of the ordinary at all. There is not a thing wrong with you." He said while rocking me back and forth like a child, "Now tell me what it was you saw."

Another steady breath, and another tear that escaped. The Doctor reached up and brushed the tear away before offering me a kind smile. I felt the heat creep up my cheeks and mentally cursed this Time Lord for being able to make me blush so easily. I wrapped my arms around his skinny waist and rested my head against his chest just listening to his two heartbeats.

"It was like I was being assaulted with another person's memories," I whispered not moving my head from his chest. I felt him tuck a lock of hair behind my ear and just held me tighter to him. "I saw a planet; it felt like I was there, like I walked amongst the people. I heard the children laughing and even smelt the perfume of the trees. Then, then the memories changed. The planet was burning and the children were screaming. I didn't know who was destroying it or what was happening at all. Then the memories faded and the migraine I had went with them." I didn't dare tell the Doctor that the planet reminded me of Gallifrey as he described it to Martha in series 3. I didn't want to alarm him.

"Hmmm…" the Doctor replied lost in thought. I took this opportunity to sneak a glance at him. His jaw was set and he was deep in thought. It was like I could _feel_ the wheels in his head turning. How completely odd. All of a sudden, I was pelted with a swirling mix of emotions: confusion, determination, was that guilt? I gasped and looked up at the Doctor again to see if he was affected by this at all. He didn't seem to be in the least bit.

"Doctor?" I called to him trying to snap him out of his thoughts. I even waved my hand in front of his face but got nothing. "Hello? Doctor?" This time I snapped my fingers in front of his face and rapped my knuckles against his forehead. Ah ha! Results! That surely got his attention.

"What? Oh uh sorry Smith. I was just thinking about something."

"I know, I could tell."

"Anyway, where were we?"

"Oh you know, I was crying and you were comforting me." I replied in my most flirtatious voice.

He looked at me now with an odd expression on his face. Quickly I saw a shadow pass over his face, but it was gone so quickly I thought maybe I had imagined the whole thing. Wait a minute, was that desire I saw reflected in his ancient green eyes? Couldn't be. The Doctor didn't desire anyone, well unless you counted Rose Tyler but that was what? A century ago? Something came over me then. I guess you can say I gave into my inner fan girl at that moment. Before I could stop myself I grabbed the Doctor by his swirly tie and crashed his lips against my own in a fierce kiss. This was every fan girl's dream right here, to kiss the Doctor. But to them he was just a fictional character, to me he was real. He was real and at that moment something told me to kiss him. His lips were plush and warm against mine and I felt him tense up for only a second. Then he seemed to melt and wrap his arms around my waist and crush me closer to him. We kissed for, well I don't quite know. We only broke away when our need for oxygen became too great.

"That was, uhm, well that was," The Doctor stammered running his fingers through his already messy hair, "That was wow, didn't expect that bit." Oh look at him; he even had the grace to blush.

I beamed at him, feeling once again that strange mix of emotions that just didn't seem to be coming from me. But now I felt desire as well. Those had to be the Doctor's emotions I was feeling. There was no other explanation. The way he was looking at me now pretty much confirmed my hypothesis there. Something strange had happened when he brushed hands at the café. It was exactly like a psychic connection was set up between us. If the Doctor didn't want to bring it up, or pretend that he wasn't affected then I would. Well you know after we go back and fetch Amy Pond. Yep, almost forgot about her there for a second. Don't want to leave her hanging for any longer then she needed to huh?

"Oh Doctor? Don't you think we should be heading back to Amelia's? You did say all you needed was a five minute hope into the future, and frankly we've been here longer than five minutes. Don't you think?"

"What? Oh yeah, right Amelia Pond." The Doctor was still so flabbergasted about that kiss. "Right let's be on our way Smith. I think I've figured out what's going on about Prisoner Zero. I'll tell you about it in the TARDIS. Let's go, back to Pond's!"

I laughed and grabbed his hand, entwining my fingers with his. At first I thought he was going to pull away, but surprisingly he didn't. Together we made our way back to the TARDIS. Once safely inside and on our way back to Amy's I decided to bring up my theory to the Doctor.

"Hey Doctor. What do you think happened between us at the café when our hands touched?"

"Oh I don't know," he said while twisting some type of knob on the console, "a standard electric shock I would say. Happens all the time."

"Doctor," I said in all seriousness, earning his full attention, "I don't think there was anything _standard_ about that shock. I think maybe, and hear me out here, maybe some type of psychic connection was established between us. I mean I felt your presence before you even appeared in the mouth of the alley, and I believe I even felt some of your emotions."

The Doctor stopped fiddling with the console and looked at me thoughtfully. "You know Adriana; I think you just might be on to something. It does feel like some form of a link has been formed between the two of us. That is how I was able to find you in that alley. It was like I could sense your life energy there just calling me to you."

"So you don't think I'm mad then?" I asked him curiously.

"Of course not you impossible girl you, I think you're bloody brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed and went back to imputing coordinates.

"Well then Doctor, what did you think about that kiss?"

He blushed and intense shade of red, all the way to the roots of his hair. Oh look, there he goes again doing the perfect imitation of a goldfish.

"You-you kissed me first!" He shouted sounding like a five year old. It just made me laugh.

"Oh I know," I said seductively, "but YOU kissed me back."

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, but whatever he was going to say was cut off by the TARDIS finally materializing. The control room began to fill with smoke and the Doctor and I began coughing. Quickly the two of us made our way out of the TARDIS. We were back in Leadworth, back in the garden of Amy Pond. It's time to conclude what we originally started and boy was the Doctor in for a shock.

* * *

**Well there you have it, Chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be a conclusion of the Eleventh Hour along with a few bits of my own stuff thrown in. You guys know what to do, Read, Enjoy, push that little blue button and leave a review! I need more comments to make me smile! Enjoy and Chapter 3 will be out soon! Cyberhugs! ALLONS-Y**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO  
**


	3. The IMPOSSIBLE village of Leadworth

**A/N: Well here it is, Chapter 3. I broke this up into 2 parts. i know it's quite dialogue heavy and i do apologize so please please please forgive me. I was determined to finish The Eleventh Hour come hell or high water, or even Matt Smith wrapped up in ribbon. I promise after the conclusion of The Eleventh Hour it gets a lot better. That's when a lot of the original adventures begin so please bear with me. And as you know Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and his royal heart-attack giver Steven Moffat.**

* * *

The two of us make our way inside of Amelia's house. The Doctor immediately heads up the stairs shouting her name and yelling about how he knows Prisoner Zero is in the house. I remembered from the episode that she hits him with a cricket bat before handcuffing him to the radiator so I decided to weather out the storm downstairs, at least until I hear the _THUNK_ of the Doctor hitting the floor. I know it must be terribly mean of me to just let her hit him like that, but I mean he DID forget her for a grand total of fourteen years. Amy does deserve a bit of revenge. Oh come on now I know you agree with me. You'd do the same thing if you were in her shoes. I hear the creaking of the floorboards upstairs, the Doctor yelling about Prisoner Zero, and then the thunk that shows he's been hit. I head to the base of the stairs before counting to ten. At ten I make my way up to see Amy handcuffing the Doctor to the radiator. I stay partly hidden; I don't want to be the next cricket bat victim. Ten minutes pass and the Doctor slowly comes around so Amy makes a show of talking into her pretend radio.

"White male, mid-20s, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up, I've got him restrained. Oi, you! Sit Still." Amy says to the Doctor and I'm unsure about when I should go after him.

"Cricket bat." The Doctor groans, "I'm getting cricket bat."

"You were breaking and entering."

The Doctor attempts to get up but is stopped by the handcuffs. "Well, that's much better. Brand-new me, whack on the head. Just what it needed. Wait a minute, where's Adriana?"

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got back-up on the way!" Amy yelled at him, but the Doctor would not be stopped.

"Hang on, no, wait - you're a policewoman. Where's Amelia? "

"Amelia Pond?" Amy asked pretending to have no clue it was her the Doctor was asking for.

"Yeah. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?"

I took this moment to come out of hiding, might as well not waste any more time. "Doctor!" I called causing Amy to jump and face me. She narrowed her eyes at me but then paled like she had seen a ghost. "Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in six months, as the nice policewoman was just going to tell you."

"OI!" Amy yelled, "Who are you?"

"No wait a minute!" the Doctor yelled, "I can't be six months late! I said five minutes. I promised. I need to speak to whoever lives in this house."

"I live here." Amy turned back to the Doctor and spoke all matter-of-factly.

"But you're the police!" The Doctor cried in disbelief.

"Yes, and this is where I live. You got a problem with that?"

"How many rooms?" I asked Amy moving to stand directly in front of her, and to also block her reach to the cricket bat in case she felt like swinging it again.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"How many rooms on this floor, count them for us now." I continued on.

"Why?"

"Because it will change your life." The Doctor finished.

"Five." Amy began counting, "One, two, three, four, five."

"Six." The Doctor and I corrected her at the same time.

"Six?" She questioned us thinking that we were both completely mad.

"Yes, six. Look exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look, the corner of your eye. Look behind you." The Doctor instructed her as I walked over to stand between the fifth door and the soon to be revealed sixth door.

Amy does what she is told and gasps when she sees the sixth door. "That's... That is not possible. How's that possible?"

"There's a perception filter round the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it." The Doctor answered her question.

"I noticed it last time we were here." I chimed in.

"Well then what didn't you say anything to me?" The Doctor asked annoyed now, I felt his emotions swirl around me again.

"Spoilers my dear Doctor, spoilers." I replied with a smile.

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed." Amy cuts in between mine and the Doctor's friendly fighting.

"The filter stops you. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding. You need to uncuff me now!" the Doctor yells to her.

Amy isn't listening to him; she's too busy making her way into the room. "Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me! Do not open that... Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to? Again...? My screwdriver, where is it?"

"I'll follow her Doctor. You just, I don't know, chill out there yeh?" I wave to him before following Amy into the mysterious sixth room. She's already spotted the sonic screwdriver.

"Silver, blue at the end?" Amy calls out to him.

"Yep," I answer before the Doctor gets a chance to, "That would be his sonic screwdriver."

"Get out of there!" the Doctor screams to both of us, but we're too busy exploring the room.

I feel a presence in the room, one that I can't see. My heart begins to thump violently and I'm surprised that it hasn't burst out of my chest yet. Amy senses it too. I can see her frantically looking around the entire room with the Doctor's sonic screwdriver clutched tightly in her hand.

"Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it." The Doctor calls out another warning to us not to look at the creature, but it is too late. We've both seen it and we both scream before hightailing it out of that room. Okay, the creepiness level of this parallel world has just increased by a billion percent. We both bound over to the Doctor and Amy hands him his sonic screwdriver. He uses it to lock the door of the room before beginning to work on his handcuffs.

"Will that door hold it?" Amy asks, clearly frightened now.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, course! It's an inter-dimensional multi-form from outer-space - they're all terrified of wood." He replies sarcastically and I kick his leg. "Oi! What was that for?"

"Be nice." I hiss before turning to the door which is now glowing, "Uh Doctor, look."

"What's it doing?" Amy asks with a frantic glance from me to the Doctor.

"I don't know, getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back-up's coming, I'll be fine."

"There is no back up!" Amy and I yell at him in unison. She looks at me odd for a minute before turning back to the Doctor.

"You have to have back up!" the Doctor cried, "You're a policewoman!"

"I'm a kissogram!" Amy removes her hat and tosses it away allowing her red hair to tumble down to her shoulders.

At that moment the door falls off its hinges, capturing all of our attention again. The multiform has changed to a man walking his dog. The Doctor needs to hurry up on getting his sonic screwdriver to work or we are screwed, royally screwed.

"I'm sorry, what is that?" Amy asks.

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?"

"Doctor this isn't the time to be asking it questions!" I yell annoyed, "We need to get the hell out of here now! Get your stupid screwdriver working!"

At that moment, the sound of Prisoner Zero's guard can be heard. It's saying that if Prisoner Zero does not vacate the human residence then the human residence will be incinerated. Great, peachy, just what we needed. The voice got Prisoner Zero's attention though, and just like in the episode he leaves the three of us to make our escape. The Doctor finally gets the screwdriver working and is able to get the handcuffs off and spring to his feet.

"Run!" he yells grabbing mine and Amy's hands, "Run!" and like that were are down the stairs and out of Amy Pond's house.

"Kissogram?" the Doctor cries in disbelief.

"Yes!" Amy shouts back. Oh here we go. Time for the Doctor to find out who she really is.

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?"

"You broke into my house! It was this or a French maid! What's going on? Tell me! Tell me!"

The Doctor stops just outside the TARDIS before he answers Amy's question. I make my way over to the rebuilt shed and wait to get the Doctor's attention. He's going to need to see this to understand who exactly Amelia Pond turned out to be.

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Yes!" Amy shouts but the Doctor just ignores her. He tries to get into the TARDIS, but she's not ready yet so she will not allow him in. I take this opportunity to get his attention.

"Doctor! Come here and look at the shed. It's important, trust me." The Doctor comes over and eyes the shed suspiciously.

"I destroyed that shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces."

"It's a new one. Come on we need to get out of here." Amy replied knowing exactly where this conversation was heading.

"But the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least." He sniffs the wood and then licks it and I bite down on my finger to keep from laughing. "12 years. I'm not six months late, I'm 12 years late."

"Come on! We've got to go!" Amy pleaded not wanting to reveal to the Doctor who she really is.

"Adriana said six months, why would she say six months? This is important, why would she say six months?" the Doctor yelled to Amy in frustration.

"Why did you say five minutes?" Amy cried looking incredibly hurt and on the verge of tears.

"What?" it was the Doctor's turn to look dumbfounded. I rushed over and took both he and Amy by the hands and led them away from Prisoner Zero and Amy's house.

I dragged them down the lane that led deeper into the main part of Leadworth, and towards where we needed to go next. The Doctor kept looking at Amy the entire time with a look of confusion on his face and Amy for the most part ignored him and avoided his gaze. I sighed. I really did not want to play peacemaker, so I stopped walking to let the two of them hash it out. They would feel so much better after they were done.

"You're Amelia." He says to her in a state of complete disbelief.

"You're late."

"Amelia Pond, you're the little girl."

"I'm Amelia and you're late."

"What happened?"

"12 years." Amy and I said in unison. I had just remembered how much I loved seeing the Doctor in a state of utter confusion. It made him look so human.

"You hit me with a cricket bat." He cried out like a five year old.

"Well you do kind of deserve it." I piped in and got a glare from the Doctor. I just smiled at him.

"12 years."

"A cricket bat!" Again he cried out. He really was a five year old.

"12 years and four psychiatrists."

"Four?"

"She kept biting them." I answered for her and that earned me an odd look from Amy.

"How do you know that?" she asked me.

"Well let's just say I know a lot about you Amelia. I promise I'll explain it all later."

"Why?" The Doctor cut in still wanting to know the details.

"They said you two weren't real." Amy answered feeling somewhat embarrassed.

With that settled the three of us surveyed our surroundings. The message from the Atraxi was playing everywhere. First we noticed that it came from an ice cream truck's speaker system, and then we noticed that it was coming through a young woman's head set as she was jogging, and then again through another lady's cell phone. The Doctor was always a step ahead and made his way into the home of an elderly lady.

"Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area." He turned to look at Amy and me who had just joined him inside, "Also crimes." He finished.

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel." The elderly woman turns and notices Amy, "Hello, Amy, dear. Are you a policewoman now?" I snort at that remembering where this conversation was heading and joined the Doctor by the Television.

"Well, sometimes."

"I thought you were a nurse."

"I can be a nurse." Amy says. She's becoming incredibly flustered now.

"Or, actually, a nun."

"I dabble." Amy replies with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Amy, who is your friend?"

"Who's Amy? You were Amelia." The Doctor asks just now tuning back in to the conversation. I sit back on the sofa with him and wait for Amy's explanation.

"Yeah, now I'm Amy."

"Amelia Pond - that was a great name." The Doctor states like he's offended she would ever change her name.

"A bit fairytale." Amy and I say in unison and she gives me that creeped-out look again.

The Doctor sighs and gets off the couch and looks out the window. I know what he's looking for but I keep my mouth shut. I want this to play out as close to the original as I can get it.

"What's up there?" Amy asks him, "What are you looking for?"

The Doctor brings his head back inside before turning to address the room. "OK, planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core... They're going to need a 40% fission blast. But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium-sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, 20 minutes? Yeah, 20 minutes. We've got 20 minutes."

"Are you the Doctor?" The man that has just entered the room asks. I know him, oh what was his name. Jim? No. Joe? No that's not it. Oh come on what was it?

"He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. And that must be his companion, Amazing Adriana. I remember you saying how she was a psychic. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor, it's him." The elderly woman cries out in glee happy to have figured out who it was that we were.

Amy just ignored them all, how rude of her seriously. I was actually quite amused to be referred to as Amazing Adriana. It really does make me sound like a psychic. Maybe I'll take up Tarot card reading on the TARDIS when this is all said and done.

"20 minutes until what?" Amy asks the Doctor.

"The human residence. They're not talking about your house; they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship and it's going to incinerate the planet. 20 minutes to the end of the world."

"We should get a move on then!" I call out and the three of us head back out into the village of Leadworth.

We're not even out of the house for five minutes before the Doctor starts firing off questions left and right. For a very wise, mostly all-knowing Time Lord from Gallifrey he can be thick. Very thick. Incredibly thick. It just makes you want to smack him sometimes, but you don't because you're mostly distracted by his cleverness or his hotness, you know, whichever you like more.

"What is this place, where are we?" the Doctor seems to ask no one in particular.

"Leadworth." I reply before Amy.

"Where's the rest of it?" he asks clearly becoming annoyed.

"This is it." Amy firmly replies closing off what would have been the rest of the conversation.

"What is THAT?" the Doctor asks distracted by something in the distance.

"It's a duck pond." Amy answers and looks at the Doctor like he's a stupid bloke for not realizing it himself.

"Why aren't there any ducks?" the Doctor demands.

I cut in before any more of this pointless argument can continue. "Seriously Doctor? 20 minutes to save the world and you're worried about the duck pond and why there aren't any ducks. Come down off your pedestal Time Lord and focus on the task at hand here!"

He chooses that moment to go into another regenerative fit. He starts to stagger and fall but I catch him and help him to the ground. I keep forgetting that he is newly regenerated and not finished cooking, as he puts it, yet. I crouch down next to him and take his hand in mine. He gives it a reassuring squeeze to tell me that he is okay. I know that he is, I've seen the episode, but I'm still worried about him. I give him a once over and when I see that the fit has passed and that he looks okay I help him to his feet to stand. He doesn't let go of my hand, and I don't mind in the slightest. The very next moment, the sky chooses to go dark for about thirty seconds before returning to normal.

"So what's wrong with the sun?" Amy asks looking at the Doctor expectantly.

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a force-field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet. Oh, and here they come, the human race. The end comes, as it was always going to - down a video phone!"

He's right of course. The people of the village of Leadworth are stumbling out of the woodwork to catch this fascinating sight on their video phones. They're everywhere, taking pictures and videos from every angle before turning to their neighbors to ask them their theories on what could possibly be happening to the sun and the earth.

"This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind-up."

"Why would we wind you up, Amy?" I ask her knowing what's to come and ready to do what I can to not waste anymore time.

"You told me you had a time machine."

"The Doctor does."

"You believed me." The Doctor says to Amy.

"Then I grew up."

The Doctor groaned at this, "Oh, you never want to do that. No, hang on, shut up, wait! I missed it." He smacks himself on the forehead once, "I saw it and I missed it." Smack again, this time leaving a red mark, "What did I see? I saw... What did I see?"

He goes into full on 11th Doctor think mode now and I know what he's doing. He's mapping out everything that he is seeing in stop motion still frames until he sees Rory taking a picture of Prisoner Zero in his disguise. I took this opportunity to pull Amy aside and speak to her.

"I know you don't believe us Amy, but we're saying is true. The Doctor does have a time machine, he did come back for you, and Prisoner Zero really is a threat."

"I don't believe you." Amy said and crossed her arms over her chest to show that she wasn't going to budge.

Sighing I dug into my pocket and pulled out the smiley faced apple she had carved for the Doctor those twelve years ago when we were here. "Look at it Amy. You gave it to the Doctor last time. Look at it. It's still as fresh as the day you gave it to him, and you know that it's the same one." I took her hand and placed the apple in it to show her that it was a real solid object.

Amy looked at the apple, studying it hard to find some way to prove it wasn't the same one. I knew she wouldn't find any fault with it as she looked back to me. I smiled at her, a genuinely kind smile and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Amy Pond, please believe us. Believe for 20 minutes if you have to. Just please believe."

She nodded and smiled at me and clutched the apple to her chest. I released a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. I knew she would end up believing, but I guess I was nervous there for a second. With Amy now on board to help, and the Doctor realizing that he needed to get to Rory, we were ready to spring into action.

"What do we do?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Stop that nurse!" he smiled at us before taking off after Rory, the two of us on his heels.

* * *

**Well I decided to cut it off here, but fear not because the next chapter concludes The Eleventh Hour. I really hope you guys are enjoying this and I promise the original adventures I have planned are going to be super fun! So you know READ, ENJOY (hopefully), and REVIEW! Love and Cyberhugs (oh and LET'S GO DEVILS!) ALLONS-Y  
**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO  
**


	4. A Continuation of the IMPOSSIBLE

**A/N: Yep this is Chapter 4 also known as the conclusion of The Eleventh Hour. it's short and thank God it's done because i found myself having to really push myself to finish this. *sigh* Again i'm sorry it's a bit dialogue heavy but just bear with me because the next chapter is the Doctor/Adriana on the moon! It's going to be great I promise you! I will give you all a million cyber cookies if you bear with me and enjoy this chapter. And you know the BBC and Steven Moffat own Doctor Who. I own Adriana and a million pictures of David Tennant and Matt Smith**

* * *

He catches Rory and steals his phone flipping through the pictures, "The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?"

Rory points at the Doctor as a realization hits. I join them shortly before Amy does so I decide to help out and cut straight to the chase. The sooner Prisoner Zero is defeated the better after all, "Just answer his question Rory. You know who we are; we are really, really real and need your help. So please, save us the trouble and answer him before he goes all Oncoming Storm on us."

It's Rory's turn to do the goldfish impression as he tries to process what is going on. "Because he can't be there. Because he's…"

"in a hospital, in a coma." Both the Doctor and Rory finish the statement at the same time.

I hear a snarl coming from behind me and I turn and look and lo and behold! There's Prisoner Zero! Why don't aliens ever do anything the easy way and just give up when the Doctor asks them to? I mean it would save us a lot of trouble, a lot of running, and a lot of time. But of course that's like asking Steven Moffat very very nicely if he'd write me into either Doctor Who or Sherlock. Oh look at me I'm rambling on now. I should stop and focus on what we need to do, right.

"Doctor, I've found Prisoner Zero. Oh and don't look now but the ship looking for it is right above our heads." I say to him and the Doctor gets right on down to business.

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor practically mocks Prisoner Zero before pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

Streetlights begin to shatter, car alarms are going off, sirens begin to wail and the people are running around like crazy. Amy and I laugh quite enjoying the show, while poor Rory doesn't know what to do. I notice a fire truck begin to drive away on its own and point it out to Amy who laughs even harder. All is going well for us; the Doctor moves his screwdriver causing a phone box to explode. I can't get enough of how awesome this all looks up close and personal and not just on a television screen. All good things must come to an end though, and the sonic screwdriver begins to spark and fizzles and the Doctor has to drop it to the ground. Well there goes that genius plan. I turn to the Atraxi ship and already it has vacated the area. The Doctor is too busy yelling at the sonic screwdriver thinking that by yelling it would fix itself and work. Amy then notices that Prisoner Zero has melted down the drain. Stupid alien of course it would run away back to the hospital to choose another disguise.

"Doctor! Prisoner Zero is gone! What do we do now?" I call to him finally getting him to abandon the screwdriver.

" It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, 17 minutes. Come on, think. Think!"

"Doctor, I have an idea. Remember I know what's supposed to happen, I know how this all plays out. Rory!" I turn to Rory and he jumps a bit like he's afraid I'm going to bite him, "Give the Doctor your phone."

He tosses the Doctor his phone and the Doctor immediately begins looking through the pictures. Ah my clever Time Lord catches on quick. "These are all coma patients?" He asks Rory.

"Yeah."

"No, they're all the multi-form. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one."

"Thanks." Rory says feeling hurt. I feel bad for Rory so I pat him on the arm.

"Jeff." Amy answers the Doctor. Right, Jeff that was that bloke's name. How could I forget it?

"Oh thanks!" Rory cries out. Poor Rory can never catch a break.

"He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, big laptop, I need Jeff's laptop. You three, get to the hospital, get everyone out, clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done." The Doctor instructs before running off in the direction of Jeff's house.

I grab Amy and Rory by the hand and lead them over to Rory's car. Together the three of us are off to the hospital. When we get there everything is blocked off. The whole hospital has been cleared out ant they aren't letting anyone in. Amy in her frustration tries to call the Doctor but gets no answer. Meanwhile a genius idea strikes me. Okay well it's not so genius considering it did happen on the show, but what the hell, it worked.

"Amy, look at what you're wearing." I tell her while pointing to the mirror. She gives herself an onceover before smiling triumphantly and throwing her hair up in a bun. Playing the part of the policewoman from Scotland Yard the three of us make our way up to the coma ward.

"Officer!" a woman calls out to us as we round the corner clutching the hands of two small girls. "There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Dr Ramsden's dead. And the nurses."

Amy goes to call the Doctor, but I stop her. "Amy no. That's Prisoner Zero. We need to hide. Come on!" I drag her and Rory away and turn to see Prisoner Zero bearing its ugly teeth and chasing after us. We dive into the coma ward and Amy and Rory bar the door so Prisoner Zero can't get in.

Amy now calls the Doctor, "We're in the coma ward. But it's here, it's getting in. What, sorry? First floor on the left, fourth from the end."

Prisoner Zero breaks down the door and is staring us down. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck prick up and the creature studies us. "Oh, dear. Little Amelia Pond. I've watched you grow up. 12 years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her magic Doctor to return, but not this time, Amelia."

I hear the sirens in the distance. It sounded like a fire truck. Going on instinct I grab Amy and Rory and shove them down to the ground. That moment the window shatters revealing the long ladder of a fire truck. The Doctor scrambles up the ladder and into the room with us. It's about time he showed up. Honestly I think this incarnation of his is the absolute worst when it comes to time!

"Right! Hello! Am I late? No, three minutes to go. So still time." The Doctor shouts cheerfully before turning to Prisoner Zero.

"Time for what, Time Lord?" It asks snarling at the Doctor like his being a Time Lord is the greatest joke in the galaxy.

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire." Okay anyone else getting the feeling that Prisoner Zero is a lot more creepy in person then on the television show? No? just me? Right then.

"OK. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again - just leave."

"Uh Doctor." I call over to him, "Prisoner Zero didn't open those cracks. No don't give me that look I can't tell you anything more. That would be considered spoilers."

"The cracks in the skin of the universe - don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you? The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know, doesn't know! The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

"And we're off! Look at that!" the Doctor shouts and points to the clock on the wall, "Look at that! Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out."

Prisoner Zero looks bored. Rory looks incredibly confused, but Amy and I are totally interested in what the Doctor's saying. To Amy this just solidifies her ideas that the Doctor is a hero. To me, well I already know what's going to happen but you know the Doctor. He just loves to hear himself talk.

"And do you know what the word is? The word is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here." The Doctor takes Rory's phone out of his pocket and holds it out for Prisoner Zero to see. At that moment a bright light fills the room. The Atraxi have found us. "Oh! And I think they just found us!"

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."

"Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is - no TARDIS, no screwdriver - two minutes to spare. Who da man?_"_ The Doctor is greeted by silence. Well for the most part. I just bust out into a fit of laughter, "Oh, I'm never saying that again! Fine."

"Then I shall take a new form." Prisoner Zero says and Amy slumps to the floor unconscious.

The Doctor rushes to her aid and Prisoner Zero takes the form of little Amelia holding the Doctor's hand. The Doctor is flabbergasted that that is what he looks like, but determines that Amy is dreaming about him because she can hear him. Right you are Doctor, right you are. He tells Amy to dream about what she saw in her house, and within minutes Prisoner Zero is the perfect impersonation of itself. The Atraxi locate Prisoner Zero and restrains it. Everything is now back to normal, well almost normal.

"Amy? Are you OK? Are you with us?" Rory asks her as she slowly regains consciousness.

"What happened?" Amy asks and rubs the back of her head.

"The Doctor did it!" Rory cheers. I move to stand next to the Doctor who is calling the Atraxi back to earth.

"Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established, level 5 planet, and you were going to burn it? What...? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here. Now!" The Doctor ends the call and tosses the phone back to Rory. Next thing you know he's out of the coma ward and heading towards the roof, the rest of us hot on his heels. He makes a pit stop to the changing room to find new clothes.

"What's in here?" Amy asks as we all just follow him inside.

"I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show!"

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off... Amy, he's taking his clothes off." Rory wails and Amy and I just stand there with approving nods and smiles watching the Doctor strip in front of us. What every fan girl wouldn't pay to be here right now watching this. He's a lot yummier in person then on television, let me tell you.

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know." Rory turns his back before addressing Amy and I. "Are you not you going to turn your back?"

"Nope." The two of us reply as we continue to enjoy the show.

The Doctor is changed wearing a long-sleeved shirt, black trousers, red braces, and has a number of ties draped around his neck. When we reach the roof Amy and Rory are shocked to see the Atraxi ship back, just as the Doctor commanded it. He marches straight up to this ship while the rest of us hang back. I like this bit. The Doctor shows his authority and makes the poor alien fleet flee. I chuckle a bit just thinking about what's to come.

"Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now." The Doctor calls and the eyeball disconnects from the rest of the ship to scan him.

"You are not of this world." It states matter-of-factly.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." He takes this moment to examine a tie and I roll my eyes, "I don't know. What do you think?"

"Is this world important?" the alien asks him.

"Important? What's that mean, important?" The Doctor tosses the tie to Rory, "6 billion people live here - is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" Oh look another flying tie. This time it lands on Amy before she hands it to Rory, "Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. IS this world a threat?"

The Atraxi produces a hologram that shows scenes from earth's history before determining it is not a threat.

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?"

Again another hologram and again it is determined that the people are not guilty.

"OK. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here." The hologram now shows many of the Doctor's enemies who have tried to invade earth, many that I know so well, "Oh, there have been so many! And what you've got to ask is... what happened to them?" the hologram changes to show all of the Doctor's past regenerations. When it gets to the 10th Doctor, he steps through it, "Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically... run!"

The Atraxi does just that. It tucks tail and runs. Amy and Rory are cheering, but I'm watching the Doctor. He's fully dressed now with his red bow tie and tweed jacket completing his look. I know what's coming, and I smile and wait. I see him reach into his pocket and pull out the brand new TARDIS key. Looks like Sexy is ready and waiting. I walk over to him and take his hand in mine.

"I see the TARDIS is ready. Shall we?" I whisper to him and he smiles at me. Together we make our way out of the hospital and back to Amy Pond's garden. I know we didn't even tell them we were going but you know new TARDIS! That's exciting!

"OK! What have you got for me this time?" The Doctor asks her before unlocking the door and pushing it open. A warm orange light spills out of the TARDIS. "Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. The Doctor blushed. "Sexy huh? I always knew you had a thing for her." I said before making my way inside.

The Doctor followed and bounded right up to the controls. "How about a trip to the moon to reel her in?" he asks me already putting in the coordinated.

I just laugh, "Sound great to me!" And with that we're off. I take a look around the TARDIS admiring her new look. The coralline pillars of the 9th and 10th Doctor's TARDIS is gone and replaced with a more modern look. There is an orange glow throughout the entire interior, and the floors are glass allowing you to see beneath the console. It's absolutely gorgeous and I love it already. I bound up the stairs to the console and help the Doctor twist knobs and pull levers feeling quite at home here in the TARDIS. I guess I really am okay with this life here in the parallel world.

* * *

**There you have it! The conclusion of The Eleventh Hour. I hope I didn't bore you guys to death with this. I'm working on the Next Chapter now and I promise it'll be up soon. Come on it's a trip to the MOON! You know you're excited for that! Right? RIGHT? Well at least I hope you guys are haha. Please READ, ENJOY, REVIEW. Please review to let me know your honest opinions and what I could change. It means a lot. Love and cyber hugs! ALLONS-Y!**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO  
**


	5. The IMPOSSIBLE Moon

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I am so so so so soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Please forgive me! I have been so busy lately that I have had barely any time to myself up until now. I am back now with a brand new chapter for you beauties! I hope you didn't miss me too much . I promise i'll update again real soon and I hope you enjoy this chapter because I have BIG ideas for the moon adventure coming in Ch 6! Again as you know Doctor Who belongs to his most royal geniusness Steven Moffat and the people at the BBC.**

* * *

I decided to go exploring. It's a brand new TARDIS and I just can't help myself. I leave the Doctor to whisper conspiringly with the TARDIS matrix and bound up the stairs and down the corridor. It's exciting, and I feel just like Indiana Jones. So far I have found the kitchen (I popped inside and the TARDIS whipped me up some toast and jam out of nowhere), the gardens (who knew the TARDIS was such a fantastic gardener!), the archery butts (oh man I am so challenging the high and mighty Time Lord to a match), and The Doctor's wardrobe. And before you ask, yes I did pop inside and stare lovingly at the 10th Doctor's coat, and I also tried on the 4th Doctor's scarf (which the TARDIS gave her approval of). After my adventure I decided it was time to find my room and freshen up and perhaps nap before our adventure on the moon.

"Okay old girl," I called out to the TARDIS, "where are you going to stick me?"

I felt something tug on my hand, like an invisible force I couldn't see, and was led down a corridor and to the left then up a spiral staircase and down another short corridor until I was standing in front of a beautiful dark oak door. It looked like something out of an old English castle. Excited, and definitely feeling like a kid on Christmas I pushed the door open and stepped inside. It was the most beautiful room I've ever been in. The walls were painted a teal blue, and the carpet was marshmallow-y soft and a deep chocolate brown. The gigantic bed in the middle of the room had to be king sized. It was a canopy bed with cream colored sheets and a chocolate brown down comforter. There was a chaise lounge in a corner with a floor to ceiling bookshelf next to it. I glanced at the books and noticed that they were all my favorites. There was an antique oriental mirror, full length, and even a giant wardrobe in the same beautiful dark oak as the door to the room. There was even a Vincent Van Gogh "Starry Night" painting on the wall between the wardrobe and en suite bathroom. That was my absolute favorite painting.

"You really outdid yourself this time old girl," I whispered to the TARDIS knowing that she could hear me, "I absolutely love it. Thank you."

The humming of machinery I heard was the TARDIS's way of saying "You're Welcome." Without wasting any time I grabbed a set of clothes from the wardrobe and locked myself in my bathroom. That was also quite spacious and had a tub I would have killed for back in my parallel world. It was huge and had jets! Jacuzzi tubs are God's greatest gifts to the world. I took a relaxing soak in my giant oversized tub and when I felt I had become pruned enough I continued about my business. When I was all dressed and presentable I exited the bathroom to find the Doctor lounging across my bed thumbing through a book. And by thumbing through the book I mean pretending to read it so I don't think it's odd he's on my bed. He looked up when I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Hello Smith! I've come to fetch you. I'm being incredibly clever up there and there's no one to watch me be clever. I've gone back to talking to myself and you know how much I hate that. I've got a headache now."

"Well Doctor don't you know you're supposed to knock when entering a lady's room?" I asked him with a slightly evil grin on my face, "I'm starting to think that you just wanted to sneak a peek at me in a towel."

The Doctor turned positively red at the thought. He was as red as a strawberry, not even a tomato this time. I started laughing so hard that I had to clutch my side and take a few deep breaths in order to regain my composure. The Doctor was still red in the face and I saw him stare at me with another odd look. It passed by so quickly that I thought for a second I imagined it. Perhaps I did imagine it.

"Right, urm, well," The Doctor coughed and cleared his throat before tossing the book aside and striding over to hold the door open for me, "shall we go then Smith? It's the moon in the future! I know you want an adventure."

I grabbed a sweater off the chaise lounge to throw over my dark blue tank top, and tucked my black skinny jeans into a pair of boots. I made my way passed the Doctor and headed towards the control room while tossing my shoulder blade length brown hair into a messy bun. Once inside the control room the Doctor grabbed his tweed jacket off one of the console levers (I didn't even notice before he wasn't wearing it. Guess my mind was too busy being naughty at the thought of him on my bed) and rushed over to open the TARDIS's doors.

"Adriana Smith," he announced excitedly, "I present to you the moon in the year 2626."

I practically bolted out of the TARDIS at the speed of light I was so excited! I heard the Doctor give a good natured laugh from behind me as he shut and locked the TARDIS's doors. I noticed in the back of my mind that we were in a building of some sort, but I thought nothing of it at the moment. I was more distracted by the gigantic window I found some ways away from the TARDIS. Holy cow! I couldn't believe what I was seeing as I looked through it. There, millions and millions and millions of miles away was the Earth. It looked no different than the Earth of the year 2012, but I knew in my mind and heart that it was indeed entirely different. I was so lost in the view out of this window that I didn't notice the Doctor join me until he spoke.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked me and I jumped, "Oh sorry, didn't mean to give you a fright."

"It's s'ok." I said to him, "So Doctor, where exactly are we? I get the year 2626, but a building on the moon? It's amazing!"

I took this moment to take in my surroundings. We were in a large corridor of some sort, the floors and walls were white and the atmosphere screamed sterilized and hospital. There were windows spaced every few feet apart leading to doors in every direction. I couldn't tell if they were doors to the lifts or just plain automatic doors. There were no pictures on the walls, and it felt so eerily quiet. Maybe there was no one on this level or floor or whatever you wanted to call it.

"This is the Carteret Space Station. It was built in 2600 by the Carteret Family. They were one of London's premier families. Very interested in space travel, that lot, and wanted to be the first to colonize the moon. It took them years to get approval from the U.N. and all the major governmental parties, but they finally did and here it is. There are about 2,500 people living here now with more to come."

I was dumbfounded! 2,500 people, living _On _the _MOON._ That was just incredible. I always wondered what life would be like living on the moon, and now I was getting my chance to not only see it, but live it as well! I watched at the Doctor took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and do a sweep of the corridor. A frown played on his handsome face. I wonder what it was that could be wrong.

"Doctor, what is it?"

He turned and looked me dead in the eye and spoke with such a serious voice that I got chills, "There's something odd about this place. 2,500 people and the sonic shows no signs of life aside from the two of us."

"Maybe it's broken," I say in a slightly joking voice. That earns a look from the Doctor, "maybe it's just not picking up readings on this floor. Perhaps something is jamming the signal?"

The Doctor looked at me like I had absolutely no idea what I was saying. He tends to get very defensive and touchy when any one disses the sonic. Note to self, never diss the sonic unless you have a death wish. I sighed and grabbed the Doctor's hand leading him towards one of the doors down the corridor. It looked like you needed some kind of card key to enter through the door. So it was a super private lift, had to be. The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to open the door and we stepped inside what really was a lift. He shot me a look that said "_don't-ever-diss-the-sonic-it-always-works"_ then used it again to close the doors. A panel of buttons was on the right side of the doors and the Doctor pushed one at random. In an instant the two of us were shot upwards and arrived at our destination. The doors opened and we both tumbled out feeling a little disoriented.

"What a rush." I mumbled and the Doctor nodded in agreement. "Where are we now?"

"Some kind of control room I would think." The Doctor responded as he went forward, sonic leading the way, and began turning on monitors and checking signals.

"I'm going to check over here!" I called to him and he waved me off, attention on whatever he was sonicing.

I made my way to the left and away from the Doctor. I opened cupboard doors and checked through boxes trying to see what I could find. So far I have found a torch, some type of key card (it may come in handy), fire extinguisher, and a map of the entire space station. The map is what interested me the most, so I took it over to a little table and began to examine it. Holy guacamole this space station was huge! It had 23 levels, and 15 sublevels only accessible by special key card. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that the TARDIS materialized in one of those 15 sublevels. Maybe that was why the Doctor couldn't get a read on any life forms.

"Hey Doctor!" I called out to him.

"What is it Smith?" came the reply.

"I think I discovered why the sonic was having trouble detecting life forms near the TARDIS!"

"Go on!" He replied which sounded more like "gor arn". He must be doing something with his hands and stuck the sonic in his mouth to use as a torch.

"I think we materialized down in one of these 15 sublevels here on the space station. I'm looking at a map and it shows you need a special key card to gain entry to them. That could explain why no one is down there."

"That's a rather brilliant theory Smith!" came his excited reply and I couldn't help but blush, "You found a map? Give me a second, I want to see it. I'll be there in a moment."

I took a seat at the table as I waited for him to finish with whatever it was he was doing. Out of nowhere my head began to pound. Oh great, not another headache! Maybe it was something to do with traveling on the TARDIS. Perhaps hopping around in the future is giving me a bit of traveler's headache or something. I was perfectly fine when we went back to see Amy in Leadworth, so I knew it has nothing to do with traveling short distances into the future. Oh yes the pounding was getting worse now. I used the heels of my hands to massage my temples but that did nothing to ease the pain. No was not the time to be getting epic migraines. I was on a future space station, who knew if they even had Advil? The pounding continued in a steady rhythm to match the now frantic beating of my heart. My vision dimmed and came back, then dimmed again. Oh what was happening to me now?

Again I was bombarded with memories. It was like the scrapbook section of my brain had opened up and unleashed more forgotten about memories on me. This was just like what happened in France during the Doctor and my first trip to the future. Visions of the same orange sky danced across my mind. Gallifrey, I was having visions of Gallifrey again. I saw the citadel cocooned in its dome, and children being ushered inside. I felt myself running after them. I don't know why I'm running, but I know I have to follow them. Inside the citadel I follow them. There they all are, standing in line, waiting for their instructions. I am drawn to one little child in particular: the young boy with the sad eyes. He is so young, but already his eyes are sad. I walk over to him, still not knowing why, and kneel down in front of him. It is like he can see me. He stares at me with those sad, sad eyes.

"_What is your name?" I whisper to him, and he looks around wondering why I am speaking to him._

"_Theta." He replies so softly I have to strain to hear him._

"_Theta, why are you so sad?" I ask him now._

"Adriana? Adriana, are you all right? Come on Smith answer me!"

"_You mustn't be sad." I say to him when he doesn't answer me. Why am I saying this to him?_

I hear a faint sound, almost like the sonic screwdriver. Doctor? Where's the Doctor? I look around the citadel but I do not see the Doctor or anyone with a sonic screwdriver.

"_Do you hear that Theta?" I ask him and he looks around the room with me._

"_Hear what? I don't hear anything." He replies and then begins to fade away_.

Everything goes black again, like the scrapbook of my mind is shut. My vision slowly clears and the pounding in my head dissipates along with it. When my vision finally clears I am staring into the incredibly worried face of the Doctor. His lips are drawn down into a frown, and his forehead is creased like he was concentrating very hard on something. I feel a blush begin to creep up along my cheeks, and I couldn't help it. Being this close to the Doctor just makes me feel all types of emotions.

"Smith? Can you hear me now? What happened?" he asks me as his cool hands brush my hot cheeks before resting on my forehead as to feel my temperature.

"Theta?" I whisper, still a little foggy in the head. I didn't realize it slipped out and the Doctor jumps back from me and pales like he had just seen a ghost.

"What did you just say?" he asks me now, all traces of concern gone from his voice. Instead it is replaced with confusion and, was that fear?

"The little boy I was just speaking to. He told me his name was Theta. Oh Doctor it happened again. Those visions, I had those visions or memories or whatever you want to call them." I was shaking now even though I wasn't cold. What was happening to me?

"How do you know that name?" The Doctor asked me, again his voice is super serious and he looks ever so much like The Oncoming Storm that I shrink back from him and cringe a little bit.

"I TOLD you Doctor, the little boy told me. I don't know how it was possible to even speak to him. Maybe I really didn't and I imagined the whole thing. I was inside a citadel, like the one on. . ." my voice trailed off here. I almost said Gallifrey right to the Doctor's face.

The Doctor came and kneeled in front of me, placing his cool hands on either side of my still flushed cheeks. He angled my head so that I was looking straight into his enticing, ancient eyes. He held me still so that I couldn't turn away, so that I was forced to stare into those ancient, sad eyes. His eyes were sad, so very sad, just like. . .

"Oh. My. God." I breathed out as the realization hit, "Doctor, you're, _you're Theta."_

He nodded and gave me a sad smile. "That is what I was called back at the academy on Gallifrey. Theta Sigma."

"Doctor, why did I just have a vision of talking to you when you were a child? That couldn't have happened. I was never on Gallifrey; I'm not even a Time Lord. "

He didn't move his hands away from my face. They stayed right where they were, resting on my cheeks. He had a faraway look in his eyes know and I knew he was thinking about this. His thumbs were absentmindedly stroking my cheeks and I blushed again. What was it about the Time Lord that made me blush when he was so close to me? My inner fan girl told me to hush up and enjoy it, but how could I when I was having visions of the Doctor's childhood and seeing memories of Gallifrey in my head. It took a few minutes for the faraway look to leave the Doctor's eyes and for him to speak to me again.

"What is it about you Adriana Smith, you impossible girl? Drop in on me from a parallel universe and then have visions of speaking to me when I was a kid," here he chuckled, "there is something about you that just isn't right."

I smiled and felt a weight lift off of my shoulders. I guess secretly I feared the Doctor was going to go all Oncoming Storm on my and blast me back to Timbuktu. Well since he didn't and I'm still breathing I guess I should be completely honest with him now. I mean, what harm could it do?

"Doctor, that wasn't the first time I've had a vision of Gallifrey." I said to him and he looked at me with a questioning look, "Remember back in France when you found me in that alley? Well you found me right after my first vision of Gallifrey. I felt like I was there. I could smell the perfume from the trees and everything. I also saw the Gallifrey of the Time War. I heard the people screaming, heard the Daleks, and even felt like I was choking on the dust as the planet burned."

The Doctor had wiped the tears off my face, tears I didn't even know I was crying. He then gently wrapped me in his arms and held me tightly. I heard the sonic so I knew even as he comforted me; he was trying to figure out just what was wrong with me and who I was.

"What does the sonic say Doctor?" I asked and he blushed a bit at having been caught. He was trying to be all stealthy about it.

He released me from his embrace to focus on the sonic and his readings. "That's odd, one minute the sonic says you're human, and the next it says it can't read you." He gave me a once over and studied me. Yup, I was blushing again damn him. "We'll have to get back to the TARDIS so I can run some tests. Maybe that will answer some questions."

"Can it wait? I want to explore the space station a bit more." I gave the Doctor my best puppy dog face hoping it would win him over. It did. He gave me a huge smile and bent over the map studying it.

"I still find it odd that we have not seen one human or other life form yet," the Doctor began, eyes quickly studying the map, "unless something had happened we should have seen someone. If this place had gone into a lockdown, we would have known about it the moment we arrived."

At that moment, while the Doctor was giving one of his long speeches we both heard a scream. It wasn't a blood-curdling scream, but it didn't sound human either. The scream seemed to come from the right of where we were standing, out the door and away from the control room. Who knew how far away it was though. The look the Doctor shot me said it all; it said "_I-don't-know-about-you-but-I'm-going-to-check-that-out". _He gave me his classic 11th Doctor Smile and I smiled back. He quickly rolled up the map and stuck it in his jacket pocket and then both of us were off following after the sound of the scream. The door led out into another long corridor. The corridor had about 5 doors leading in all different directions. The Doctor stood in the center, eyes closed, focusing on finding the source of the scream. As if it was obeying him, the scream sounded again. The Doctor tore off running towards the third door on our left and I took off after him.

That was when I heard it, the sound of singing. It was very faint but I could hear it. I slowed down and stopped running and when I did, the singing seemed to get louder. It was coming from a different door, away from the door the Doctor had just disappeared through. I decided to follow the singing. I could catch up to the Doctor at any time, and he could take care of himself. I made my way through the door and instantly the singing got louder. Was it a member of the crew? Or perhaps one of the 2,500 people that call this place home? I made my way down the corridor when without warning, the singing stopped. I stood stock still and heard nothing now except for my heart thumping wildly in my ears. I heard another sound then, like the fluttering of wings. I spun around expecting to see someone behind me, but I was alone. Or at least I thought I was. When I turned back around my face came into contact with some type of gas and everything went black.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 5. Chapter 6 is underway now and will be up either later tonight or tomorrow (Depending on how the NJ Devils play tonight lol). Please read, enjoy, and REVIEW! I love reviews! They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside haha. ALLONS-Y for now and see you all next chapter!**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO  
**


	6. An IMPOSSIBLE Song is Sung

**A/N: Well, my hockey team lost. The NJ Devils got shut out by the LA Kings and my heart is seriously broken into a million pieces.  
But I couldn't let that affect you precious readers. So with an entire container of chocolate frosting and a million chocolate chip cookies I trudged through my depression and wrote Chapter 6 for you. If you've read my other story "Forever Unstoppable" you know the monsters I am about to introduce. If not, you're in for a treat! Doctor Who is all Steven Moffat and the BBC. enjoy!**

* * *

My head was pounding and for a moment I thought I was having another round of Gallifrey memories. That wasn't the case at all though. I came to realize rather quickly that my situation was much, much worse than an attack of memories. I remembered hearing singing, and running towards it leaving the Doctor to explore elsewhere. I also remembered hearing the fluttering of wings and then getting knocked out with some type of gas. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. Well I was curious so I guess that makes me the dead cat. I blinking my eyes open and shook my head to clear it from the fog and then immediately wished I didn't do so. I was in a room, looked like some type of mess hall, with about 30 creatures I had never seen before in my life. They were beautiful creatures, with skin pink and blue like cotton candy, and green like leaves in spring time. They had wings, rainbow colored wings that shimmered as they fluttered. All of the creatures, I couldn't tell if they were male or female, had long flowing black hair that looked green in the florescent lighting. I made an attempt to stand up and sneak away but realized I couldn't. I was handcuffed to a damn pillar. Just my freaking luck.

"Ah."

"The."

"Companion."

"Awakens." Holy guacamole they were all looking at me now. Guess I wasn't as stealthy as I tried to be.

They had piercing red eyes and sharp pointy teeth. Oh look talons, they had talons as well. Gee whiz what a day I'm having huh?

"Who, or what, are you?"I asked trying to sound brave. I needed to be brave until the Doctor found me. If he even knew I was missing.

"We."

"Are."

"Fae." They spoke one at a time. Each creature said a word, and each creature slowly inched closer to me.

"We."

"Have."

"Come."

"For."

"The."

"Power."

"Of."

"The."

"Crack." They meant the cracks in time and space. Oh bad idea, very bad idea. They obviously didn't know that if you got swallowed by the crack then you never have existed.

"About that crack," I began flinching slightly as one brushed against me, "You really don't want to mess with it."

"The."

"Crack."

"Will."

"Restore."

"The."

"Fae."

"To."

"Glory." Oh no it won't. I remember the Weeping Angels aboard the Byzantium. The crack did nothing for those suckers.

"Trust me; you really don't want to mess with the crack. It's bad news, bad juju for all who mess with the crack." One of the creatures got right up into my face that I let put a squeal and fell back against the wall.

I felt pressure against my skull and I shook my head trying to clear it. The pressure became harder and a buzzing began inside of my head. The buzzing steadily increased until I heard screaming. Someone was screaming and it was coming from _INSIDE_ of my head. I dropped to my knees and clapped my hands over my ears, hoping to drown out the sound. No such luck, the screaming continued. Then as quickly as it came, it stopped. I panted and pretty much collapsed on the floor. Whatever the hell just happened to me, those Fae creatures were behind it.

"You."

"Will."

"Call."

"The."

"Doctor." The creatures ordered me and held out what looked to be a communication device for me to take. I didn't take it, I just glared at them.

"No way! I'm not calling the Doctor here so you can kill him. What the hell do you think I am, daft?" I squared my shoulders in defiance, but I couldn't seem to get to my feet. Oh well maybe I'll look pretty intimidating from the floor.

The creatures again inched closer to me, and the pressure and buzzing returned. This time the screams were louder, harsher. My eyes popped open so wide I felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. These creatures were not messing around.

"ALRIGHT! OKAY I'LL CALL THE DOCTOR! MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed as loud as I could. Instantly the screaming stopped and the pressure around my skull dissipated. I was gasping for air again, and I took a few deep shuddering breaths before the device was once again handed to me.

"Please forgive me Doctor," I whispered before turning on the communicator, "Doctor, it's Adriana. Can you hear me?" my voice boomed throughout the entire room. I guess this device was wired into the entire space station.

A few minutes of silence and then, "I hear you Smith. What happened to you? How many times do I have to tell you don't leave my side? Humans, honestly can never follow directions!"

I rolled my eyes. Here I was, captured by some alien creatures and he had the nerve to chide me like a child. Well I mean he's right I did leave his side but, oh hell, I'll deal with that later.

"Doctor, listen to me. I'm-I'm in the mess hall. You should find it on your map. I need you to come meet me here. It's a matter of life and death."

"What do you mean life and death? Talk to me Adriana, what's-" the rest of his response was cut off by the Fae creature ripping the communicator out of my hand and breaking it.

Oh jeeze, today really isn't my day. The creatures have now divided and spread themselves across the room waiting for the Doctor. There were two on either side of me, keeping watch. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed their eyes would flash a brighter red when they would look at me. Waiting for the Doctor was pure torture. It seemed like hours, centuries until finally he came strolling in. The look on his face said it all: The Oncoming Storm was fully present and ready to strike.

"What's going on here? Are we having a party and no one thought to invite the Doctor?" he asked sounding very menacing. If I was the Fae I would be shaking right now.

"Leave."

"Doctor."

"And why should I? I only just arrived." The Doctor stated very nonchalantly as he made his way around the Fae and over towards me. I noticed he had his sonic screwdriver in his hand, and he was about to use it. "Smith, cover your ears. It's going to get loud in here."

I did as I was told and the Doctor used the screwdriver on the highest frequency it could possibly reach. The creatures in the room began screaming and moving as far away from the Doctor as they could get. He unlocked the handcuffs and freed me, and with the sonic still activated he grabbed my hand and we ran from the room. As we were running I heard the Fae scream and heard their wings fluttering like they were chasing after us. The Doctor made a sharp left and we found ourselves in the middle of the medical wing. He ran around and used his sonic to lock all of the locks before coming over to check on me.

"Are you okay? Why did you run off on your own? I told you never to leave my side. What did I tell you, I said rule one, never run off."

"I'm sorry Doctor, but I heard singing and I thought it was someone on board, so I followed it. How was I supposed to know that there were 30 of these creatures running around?"

The Doctor visibly paled at what I said and ran his sonic screwdriver over my body. What was he doing now? I was fine. Bit of a lagging headache from the Fae screams, but perfectly fine nonetheless.

"Doctor, what on earth are you doing?" I asked as he read his readings. The look he gave me was one that stopped my heart. It was so painfully sad, and full of so much concern that it scared me.

"You heard the song Adriana, the Fae Song."

"Fae Song? What are you going on about?"

He explained to me, who the Fae were, creatures from Faeahara galaxy which was quite a way away from here. They were an old race dating back as far as the creation of Earth. They were normally gentle creatures who spent their time creating the most beautiful songs in the cosmos. Their songs, he explained to me, also had the ability to kill people. My blood ran cold as soon as I heard him say that.

"What are you saying? Are you telling me that I'm dying?"

He nodded his head and again gave me a look of heartbreaking sadness. "I am so sorry; I should have never brought you here. I should have left you in Leadworth with Amy and took this trip alone."

I sunk down on to the nearest bed. How fitting this was, I was dying and we were in am medical wing. How peachy, how flipping ironic, and how cruel. I couldn't die here. The Doctor would never let that happen to me. I know he wouldn't. He'd find some way to save me.

"Doctor." The Fae's voice came over the loudspeaker in the medical wing.

"Do."

"Not."

"Disrupt."

"Our."

"Plans."

"Your."

"Companion."

"Has."

"Heard."

"The."

"Song."

"She."

"Will."

"Perish."

"In."

"One."

"Hour."

I looked at the Doctor in utter shock. He had failed to mention that part. He avoided my eyes and instead went to work on his sonic screwdriver, messing with the frequency before jamming it into the loudspeaker, connecting it to the entire space station.

"Now you listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to Adriana, I WILL find some way to save her and defeat you. I promise you that."

We both heard screeching, it sounded like the Fae were laughing at the Doctor. That sound made my skin crawl. I wrapped my arms around myself and brought my knees to my chest. It was safe to say that I was very scared now.

"You."

"Cannot."

"Win."

"Time."

"Lord."

"We."

"Have."

"Killed."

"All."

"Aboard."

The Doctor laughed at that, actually laughed. He sounded completely mad. Well, he was a madman with a box so I guess the laugh was fitting.

"You think that is supposed to scare me, to make me cower in fear and leave you to whatever you're planning? I've killed my ENTIRE race! You don't scare me."

He didn't know what they were planning. I don't know how I could tell, something pricked at my subconscious. A feeling of worry. I had almost forgotten about the psychic link the Doctor and I had formed back in France. I was feeling his feelings again. I could tell he didn't know what it was the Fae had planned. It's a good thing they blabbed to me.

"Doctor," I called out getting his attention, "the Fae want to use the crack in time and space to restore their race. I told them not to do it, that it was a very bad idea but they wouldn't listen. Now don't give me that look. If I told you why that would be spoilers. Oh stop you look like a nine year old. Just know that they can't use the crack."

I felt a sharp pain in my side and I winced and grabbed at it. That's right, I'm freaking dying! Fine time for my body to start shutting down. The Doctor had noticed my wince and grab and he came over and checked me out with the sonic. The look on his face showed that the results were not good.

"Don't keep it from me Doctor, I'm not a child. I think I can handle it."

He sighed. He really did not want to tell me, and I really did not want him to suffer and feel guilt for me. It's better if he just spits it out.

"You're kidneys are already failing. In another fifteen minutes your lungs will begin to collapse. After that you're heart will stop beating and the Fae Song will end, you'll be gone."

I tried to give the Doctor a reassuring smile but it came out to be more of a grimace. "Well then you best work your Time Lord magic and save me quickly, yeh?"

The Doctor went to work pacing and thinking, pacing and thinking. He always seems to do his best thinking when he paces and speaks out loud. After disconnecting the loudspeaker from transmitting and making sure the Fae could not hear us he began his thinking process aloud.

"What do I do, think, think, think. The Fae are not fond of high pitched noises and high frequencies. The sonic screwdriver's frequency can go up enough to stun them and cause some pain, but not completely incapacitate them. Now, if I was able to enhance the sonic's frequency then I could practically destroy them. But where could I find something to enhance the sonic?"

He looked around the medical wing at all of the high tech equipment, trying to figure out what he could use. He began to tear the medical wing apart. I rushed to assist him even though every time I moved it felt like someone was trying to cut my body in two with a chainsaw. I couldn't let the Doctor do this on his own. Abruptly the Doctor stopped and rubbed at his sternum.

"What's wrong? Doctor tell me."

He looked at me for only a moment before scooping me up into his arms and crushing me to him. I was stunned, but wrapped my arms around the Doctor and let him hold me.

"I feel it," he said softly, "I can feel you're body slowly shutting down and I have to admit I'm scared. For the first time in a long while I am absolutely terrified. It is like I'm going through the same thing as you and it terrifies me. What if I'm not able to save you in time?"

I was struck dumbfounded. This was the first time that the Doctor had actually come out and said anything about this psychic link we share. My heart broke in my chest for him. I knew he was worried and scared, but I never knew he was terrified for me. Again I feel feelings stir inside of me. Could it be possible that I am actually falling in love with the Doctor? Okay hormones, slow down now. This isn't the time to get out of whack.

"Hey," I whisper to the Doctor, still hugging him, "you're the Doctor. If anyone can find a way to stop these creatures and save my behind it's you. You've been in worse situations, believe me I know, you WILL be able to do this."

It was like I filled the Doctor with a new purpose. He smiled at me, a genuine smile, and placed a soft kiss on my check. I knew the blush was there on my cheeks but I didn't mind it this time. Back to work the two of us went until the Doctor found every gizmo and gadget he needed. He instantly went to work building what he told me would be a sound amplifier. He said it would work much better with parts from the TARDIS, but he had no time to waste to get them. Within fifteen minutes he had the thing built and ready to use.

I, on the other hand, wasn't faring so well. I was finding it immensely difficult to breathe. The Doctor was right; my lungs were beginning to shut down on me. I didn't want to worry the Doctor, so I didn't mention it to him. I tried my best to hide any pain and discomfort I was feeling and put on a brave face for him.

"Looks like we're all set here," the Doctor said to me with a smile, "it's time we end this. Let's go."

I followed him out of the medical wing and back towards the mess hall where the Fae were still gathered. I concentrated all my efforts on breathing. With each step I took that was becoming more and more difficult. By the time the two of use reached the mess hall I was having a coughing fit. I was finding it difficult to get any air into my lungs at all.

"You're lungs are collapsing. Why didn't you tell me?" the Doctor asked me. He sounded both cross with me and very concerned.

"Fine…Doctor…" I croaked out in between coughs, "Have to….finish….Fae."

The Doctor nodded, understanding that preventing the Fae from messing with the crack in time and space was more important than anything right now. We barged into the mess hall and caught the Fae off guard. They had honestly believed that the Doctor had run away to save his companion. He had promised them he would both defeat them, and save me and he was going to.

"The."

"Doctor."

"Has."

"Returned." The creatures spoke, but the Doctor was in no mood for pleasantries. With a flick of a switch he turned his sound amplifier on and the Fae began to drop like flies and writhe on the ground, helpless.

I had clapped my hands to my ears to try and drown out the sound, but it seemed to not faze the Doctor. And if it did, he did a damned good job of hiding it.

"I told you that I would defeat you, "he spoke in a cold, menacing tone, "did you think that you would get away with harming my companion AND attempting to use the time energy for your own selfish gain? That's not going to happen, not when I have a say in it."

The creatures continued to writhe in pain until the last moment. With a pop, they all disappeared. All that was left was a wing, or a sliver of skin from all 30 of the Fae. Well at least they didn't explode and send alien blood flying everywhere. The Doctor had done it! He defeated the Fae. I on the other hand was feeling worse than before. I swayed on my feet, and even felt my heart beat begin to dangerously slow. As if he sensed it, the Doctor was at my side in an instant. He had disconnected the sonic screwdriver and tossed the amplifier aside like it was nothing.

"No, no. Smith, stay with me. You listen to me right now Adriana you ARE _NOT_ dying on my watch! I did not go through all of that trouble for you to die!" he had actual tears forming in his eyes I noticed. The Doctor never cries openly, only when he thinks you can't see him or when he's alone. "Stay with me Smith! I promised I would save you and I will, but you have to STAY. WITH. ME."

I tried my hardest, but it was no use. My heartbeat continued to slow more and more until it was barely beating. So this is what it was going to feel like to die? I thought I would be scared of dying, but I realized with the Doctor at my side there was nothing to be scared of. I felt my eyes drift shut and felt myself fall forward into total, peaceful oblivion.

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I had a BLAST writing it. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. i'll get in and fix those soon. You know what to do: read, enjoy, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Until next time my lovlies: ALLONS-Y and cyber hugs to all!**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO  
**


	7. Can She Survive the IMPOSSIBLE?

**A/N: *Dawns the battle armor* Holy spacejunk Batman! I felt like I needed to update this ASAP so I didn't get an angry mob after me. I knew the last chapter was going to be a wild ride for you all, and I am glad you enjoyed it. So here is Chapter 7. You can see for yourselves what happens with Adriana, and you'll get to see a whole other side to the Doctor (which is the Italic writing. Italic means 3rd person after Adriana blacked out, died, or however you wanna call it). The Bold print represents a huge hint and it's also my way of making sure you all don't decapitate me! So please enjoy! You know Doctor Who belongs to Steven Moffat and the people at the BBC.**

* * *

_The Doctor had caught Adriana before she hit the floor. Her heart was still beating, but the beats were so far apart now that he knew time was running out. He had only five minutes to get her into the TARDIS before the Fae Song ended. The Doctor hadn't been this scared in a very long time. He gathered her up in his arms and took off running, running faster than he ever ran in his entire life. All he could think about was saving Adriana. Impossible Adriana Smith, HIS impossible girl who dropped in on him from a parallel world. The Doctor never thought he'd feel this way again, especially about a human, and especially after he lost Rose Tyler. Adriana Smith was not Rose Tyler though, she was different, special, and not at all human. From her blue eyes, to her smile, to her brown hair she was definitely not Rose Tyler and she was definitely special to him. From the moment the psychic connection was established between the two in France, the Doctor knew there was something "otherworldly" about his impossible companion. He was drawn to her in ways that he wasn't even drawn to Rose Tyler, or any other being in all of those past regenerations. There was something, he couldn't put his finger on it yet, she made him feel all "humany wumany" from time to time and he didn't mind it at all. The last of the Time Lords enjoyed feeling humany emotions when Adriana was involved._

_They had arrived at the TARDIS with not a moment to spare. The TARDIS's doors flew open on their own, like the TARDIS knew something was completely wrong. Without even slowing his pace, the Doctor ran through the TARDIS, past the main console room, the kitchen, his own bedroom (which he rarely ever used), and the library (he wondered only for a moment if the swimming pool was inside) until he reached the medical wing. He wasted no time hooking up Adriana to machines, administering fluids and medications, anything he could do to keep her alive and save her. He felt the presence of the TARDIS in the room with him; the old girl was as worried as he was. She too had taken a liking to the impossible girl from a parallel world. __**And the TARDIS alone knew the secret behind the visions and memories of Gallifrey that Adriana had. All would be explained in due time. Adriana was soon about to find out whom she really was and why she had landed in the Doctor's TARDIS.**_

"_Come on Smith, come on!" the Doctor yelled as he frantically fiddled with all of the machinery in the room trying to make Adriana recover faster, "Wake up! You're stronger than this, wake up."_

_He was crying, the Doctor was crying now. The strong Time Lord that never wants to show weakness and fear was now crying. He couldn't help it; he had never been this terrified in all of his life. He sunk into a chair beside the bed and grabbed Adriana's hand in his own. He studied her face, her skin was gray and ashy, and she felt cold to the touch but the Doctor was not going to give up on her. The sounds of the machinery showed that she was breathing again, and her heart was still beating, but it was a matter of how strong she was. How strong was Adriana Smith? The Doctor prayed she was strong enough to beat this. He stayed there, by her side, for God only knows how long. He kept watch over her, him and the TARDIS. Neither of them was giving up on her and they were not leaving her side until she woke up._

* * *

I felt like I was run over with a truck, drowned, sawed in half, electrocuted, and fed to lions all at the same time. Every inch of my body hurt. What the hell had happen to me? Did I fall out of the TARDIS like an idiot and plummet to my death on some alien planet? I was bombarded with memories from the Carteret Space Station. The Fae, the Fae Song, the Doctor defeating them, and me dying. Oh that's right, I died. I'm going to open my eyes and see what Heaven looks like, yeh? I hope they have a nice flat screen tele here so I can watch Doctor Who. Wait how can I sit there and watch it after I've _lived_ it? Oh man, I hope the Doctor, my Doctor, would be okay without me. What was I saying? Of course he would be. He'd go back to Leadworth, pick up Amy Pond and the two of them would go on so many adventures together! It would be like I never even existed, which is funny because, you know, I really don't exist. I blinked my eyes open ready to find myself lying on a cloud or something, whatever it was you did in Heaven. I was confused; this wasn't Heaven, unless it looked like the inside of the TARDIS. I looked around and noticed I was hooked up to quite a different number of machines. Holy guacamole! I was alive! The Doctor saved me, just like he had promised! Speaking of the Doctor, where was he? I looked to my left and saw him; he was leaning forward in a chair resting his head on the bed I was on. I noticed that he was holding my hand and I gave it a tiny squeeze. Yup, I was definitely alive. I could feel the warmth from his hand in my own. I heard the happy hum of machinery not coming from the ones I was hooked up to, and knew the TARDIS was here as well.

"Hello old girl," I said and coughed a bit trying to clear my throat. It was a bit dry, "What I wouldn't give for a glass of water."

The Doctor stirred at the sound of my voice. He lifted his head, stretched, and rubs his eyes with his one hand, refusing to let go of mine with the other. I gasped at just how different the Doctor looked at that moment. His bow tie was all askew and his salmon colored shirt was all wrinkled and creased not to mention his tweed jacket was nowhere to be seen. He also had stubble, like he hadn't shaved in a week, and dark circles under his eyes from definite lack of sleep. How long has he been there watching over me? When he finally looked at me, his ancient green eyes no longer looked sad or worried, they for once looked happy, like he couldn't believe I was sitting up staring back at him.

"Doctor?" I croaked out again, "You wouldn't happen to have any water, would you?"

He smiled at that and laughed his signature 11th Doctor Laugh. It was like music to my ears and I couldn't help but smile back at him. He got up from his chair, and I swear every bone in his body cracked like he hadn't moved in a year. He left my side for only a moment and returned with a tall glass of ice water, complete with bendy straw. He handed it to me and I was amazed I could hold it. My hand shook only a little bit, but I was so glad to have water for my dry, aching throat. The moment the water touched my tongue I was in my glory. It just hit the spot perfectly. I drained the cup completely dry in a matter of minutes, not realizing I was that thirsty. The Doctor just sat by my side and kept a watchful eye on me; like he was afraid I was going to break.

"So," I began and put my empty cup on the table beside me, "just how long have I been unconscious?"

"Just about a week."

I looked at him with eyes wide in shock. I was unconscious for an entire week? And here I thought it was only a day or two maximum. He must have really thought I was a goner if I was out for that long.

"Did you stay with me the entire time, Doctor?" I asked. Judging by his appearance I knew he did, but for some reason I just wanted to hear him say it himself.

"I did. I just couldn't bring myself to leave you Smith. I did everything I could to make sure I'd save you, but I've never been so terrified in all of my life. I thought for a moment there that I really was going to lose you and I hated that feeling."

I gave him the best smile I could manage for him, which was actually a very good one. My poor Doctor, I didn't ever want him to feel that way again. I could only imagine what it was he went through for that entire week, not knowing whether I was going to pull through, or just give up and die. It must have been very frightening for him.

"Thank you, Doctor." I said to him and give his hand another squeeze. He squeezed back gently.

He locked eyes with me, and I was lost staring into those mysterious green eyes again. It was like if I looked hard enough I could see all of the secrets of the universe buried inside of them. He took his free hand and rested it gently on the side of my face, thumb bushing my cheek affectionately. He then slowly rose from his chair and came to kneel down at the side of the bed so that his face was mere inches away from mine. I was at a loss of what to do. We just stayed that way, the two of us, for a few moments before the Doctor did what I never thought in a million years he would do. He leaned forward and gingerly placed his lips against mine in a soft kiss. When I didn't pull away or stiffen or push him away, he kissed me again. This kiss was more fierce this time, and hungry. He kissed me with every ounce of his being, and I responded in the same way. His hands tangled themselves in my hair, freeing the waves from my messy bun as he crushed me against him. This was a side of the Doctor I never thought I'd see, and that I was enjoying ever so much. We only broke apart when our need for oxygen became so great and I felt my lungs were again going to burst in my chest. We were both panting and our skin was flushed red.

"Wow," I breathed putting a hand against my chest as to calm my racing heart, "that's one way to make sure a girl is alive and okay."

The Doctor laughed at that and shot me a rather fetching smile. "I really don't know what come over me, honest. I guess I was so relieved that you were okay that I felt all 'humany wumany' and let those silly human emotions take over."

"Hey, hey, there's nothing wrong with those silly human emotions," I said and playfully slapped his arm, "they show that you're alive and not just some unfeeling robot, so it's okay to embrace them from time to time Mr. High-and-Mighty-Time-Lord."

Together we laughed at that and when we had recovered from our scorching make-out session the Doctor ran a few more tests to make sure I was completely recovered. Aside from a now slightly elevated heartbeat, which I told him was his fault entirely, I was 100% okay. Clean bill of health. I had survived the Fae Song and lived to tell the tale. Together we had unhooked all the wires and everything from all the machines I was hooked up to, and I was ready to make my way down to my room for a nice long soak in my gigantic tub.

"Are you sure you can stand?" the Doctor asked me as I swung my legs off the side of the bed and proceeded to stand.

"See look at me, I'm standing. I'll be fine." I went to take one step and my legs buckled beneath me causing me to fall smack into the Doctor's chest. "Oops, sorry Doctor." I flashed him a smile and he just shook his head and helped me to my room.

Once we made it to my room I felt the strength come back to me, and I was able to make it into the room without the Doctor's help. I tried to tell him that I was okay, and that he didn't need to follow me in, but he didn't listen. He came right in and plopped down on my bed, picking up the book he left there the last time he was in here. With a sigh I went over to the wardrobe and picked out some new clothing to wear. I noticed a scarf hanging on a peg that wasn't there previously and I studied it. It was a relatively shorter version of the 4th Doctor's scarf. A huge grin broke out across my face as I took it off the peg and into the bathroom with me. I laid all of my clothes aside and drew myself a nice bubble bath.

"Thanks sexy," I called out to the TARDIS knowing that she made the scarf for me. I heard a hum and knew she was saying you're welcome. I poked my head out from the bathroom door to look at the Doctor, "Oi, you! If you even think about peeking I'll throw you out of your own ship, yeh?"

The Doctor looked horrified and sputtered and coughed as he turned red. Well you know not that I would mind him peeking because it is SUCH a big tub heh, heh. Oh there I go again, getting all naughty fan girl over here. My hormones needed to slow their roll. The Doctor kissed me once; it didn't mean he was in love with me or anything, though my heart beat a little more rapidly at the thought of that. I've come to realization that I was 100% completely infatuated with that Time Lord, no matter how childish he could be. I just couldn't help myself. I was in love with him when he was just a fictional character on a television show, and now that he's real all I want to do is kiss the living daylights out of him! I sunk into my giant tub, enjoying the feel of warm water against my aching bones. I stayed in that tub until I was a prune again before going about my business. I got dressed; blow dried my hair, and then put on the replica of the 4th Doctor's scarf twirling around enjoying watching it spin. It looked really good on me, with my red tee and blue jeans. I went and joined the Doctor back in my bedroom and noticed him laying there now, book tossed aside again and deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about Doctor?" I asked him as I joined him on my bed and lay next to him, trying not to think those naughty thoughts but not stopping myself.

"Hmmm?" was his response. He was clearly distracted and took him a few moments to realize I was talking to him. "Oh Smith, sorry, was a bit lost in my thoughts. Tends to happen quite often. I was thinking about some of your test results."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean? You said I had a clean bill of health."

"Yes, yes you do. I meant the tests I ran while you were unconscious. The results are quite perplexing. They show that you're only half human. The other half of you is something not human, and the scanners aboard the TARDIS are having an awful time trying to determine what it is. It's like whatever you are, just doesn't exist."

Wait a minute, did he just say I was only _half_ human. That's absolutely preposterous! I was 100% human even though I was from a parallel world, and wasn't even supposed to exist over here. I wracked my brain trying to think of what it could be that's so odd about me. Then a thought struck me. My visions of Gallifrey, talking to the Doctor when he was only a child though I know that never happened.

"Doctor, what if my visions of Gallifrey have something to do with not being fully human? Is it possible that I could be part Time Lord or something?"

He looked at me now like I had completely lost my mind, "No, absolutely not. Gallifrey was destroyed in the Time War. There are no Time Lords left," he stated all matter-of-factly, "I think your visions of Gallifrey have to do with being from a parallel world and knowing all about me. I don't think it has anything to do with the results."

"Well then what could it be?" I asked as I started to play with my scarf. It was safe to say that I was more than a little worried about these results showing that I was only half human.

"I don't know, but I promise I'll work to find out. No matter what happens Adriana, I will protect you. I'm not going to abandon you just because you're not all human. That doesn't mean anything to me." The Doctor reached out and took my hands in his so I would stop playing with my scarf and look at him. "Trust me?"

"Absolutely, with my life." I replied and smiled at him. He smiled back before he leaned over and kissed me again. You know, I could get real used to this Time Lord kissing me.

I snuggled against him and rested my head against his chest. The sound of his hearts beating calmed me. He wrapped his arms around me again, and began stroking my arm with his hand in a lazy fashion. I never wanted to leave this bed again. I had survived a brush with death, but I was here now with the Doctor, and I had him to myself. I knew in a little while we would be heading back to Leadworth to pick up Amy Pond and take her on the adventure of a lifetime. I was excited to have Amy aboard because I truly did adore her, but for now I was perfectly content to lie here in the arms of my Time Lord and enjoy the peaceful sound of his hearts beating and being in his arms.

* * *

**Well there you have it, Chapter 7! I hope this means I get to live to type another day. I am almost finished mapping out the next couple of chapters. Big things are up ahead for Adriana and the Doctor, and the beginnings of a full fledged romance may be just around the corner. And wait until you find out who Adriana really is. Go on and leave your theories/guesses/hints/and even ideas for who or what you'd like to see next. You know what to do my loveable lovelies: read, enjoy, and review! ALLONS-Y for now and cyber cookies for all!**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO **


	8. The Beginnings of the IMPOSSIBLE Trip

**A/N: Hello all of my lovely lovely readers! I want to take a moment and thank you from the bottom of my heart for your kind comments. When I first started this story I never thought it would become this big, or this popular. Hearing many of you say that you love it and that it's your favorite or that Adriana is a fantastic character just makes me smile and drives me to write more for you guys! I wouldn't be doing this without your support so I just wanted to say THANK YOU! Okay now down to business. I present to you Chapter 8. This deals with the DW episode "The Beast Below". It's mainly just the opening bit so not too much action but bear with me because Chapter 8 will be up real real soon and that is where the action lies. you know the usual: Doctor Who belongs to Steven Moffat and the BBC, my heart belongs to the Doctor =D**

* * *

We had materialized back in the garden of Amy Pond. It was night, and a bit cold outside. I kind of wished I grabbed a jacket before heading out, but I think my scarf will suffice for now. I knew what was coming up. The Doctor was going to learn that he was another two years late on allowing Amy to travel with him. Honestly, this incarnation of the Doctor has to be the worst with time! He's always managing to be a month or a year or even twelve years late. Oh well, eventually he'll get better with managing his time. I hear the front door open and a few seconds later Amy Pond is running through her garden and over to us wearing her nightie and robe.

"Sorry about running off earlier. Brand-new TARDIS - bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now." The Doctor tells Amy with a smile while patting the TARDIS affectionately.

"It's you. You came back, both of you came back."

"Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?" The Doctor asked her now. Wait for it, my favorite bit is coming up.

"And you kept the clothes," Amy said to the Doctor before giving me a once over, "but you changed though."

"Well, I just saved the world, the whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me! I kept the clothes."

"Including the bow-tie."

The Doctor fiddled with his bow-tie before answering Amy, "Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool."

I laughed at that and the Doctor shot me a look. I wasn't dissing the bow-tie; it just always made me laugh whenever he said it was cool. I mean come on, who doesn't at least giggle when he fiddles around with it and say's its cool. Between that and "Geronimo", this incarnation has more taglines then the 9th and 10th Doctors. Oh we also can't forget fezzes and Stetsons, those are also cool!

"It's good to see you too, Amy." I say to her and smile before I accidently let out about the fezzes and Stetsons.

"So what do you think? Other planets, want to check them out?" the Doctor asked Amy, looking so hopeful that she'd say yes in a heartbeat.

"What does that _mean?"_

"It means, Amy," I said moving to stand next to her and rest my hand on her shoulder, "come with us."

She looked from me to the Doctor than back to me again. I knew she was debating if she should say yes or not. The way she looked at the two of us was like she didn't know whether to believe we were really real or if she was still dreaming. She turned and looked at the Doctor now, squaring her shoulders in a fierce determination.

"All that stuff, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero..." Amy began but was cut off by the Doctor in his excitedness.

"Oh, don't worry. That's just the beginning. There's loads more."

Oh get ready, it's coming now. The wrath of Amelia Pond. The Doctor's in for it now, brace yourselves.

"Yeah, but those things, amazing things, all that stuff...That was _two years ago_!"

I laughed as the Doctor blushed and looked embarrassed. I've never seen someone wait this long for the Doctor, not even Donna had to wait this long. This was why I adored Amy Pond, I could relate to her. If I was still stuck in my parallel world watching Doctor Who on the tele I would have wished for the Doctor to have been real AND waited 14 years for him! But he is real, and I didn't have to wait 14 years for him.

"So that's…" the Doctor began trying to do the math.

"14 years!" Amy and I cried out in unison.

"14 years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough. So….coming?" The Doctor still sounded hopeful that Amy would automatically say yes.

"No." was her reply and the Doctor's face fell, but only for a moment. He was convinced he could get Amy Pond aboard the TARDIS, no matter what it took.

"You wanted to come 14 years ago." I reminded her, thinking back to when she was seven.

"I grew up."

"Don't worry, I'll soon fix that." The Doctor snapped his fingers and the door to the TARDIS swung open, bathing Amy in that warm orange light.

The Doctor smiles at her before entering. I give Amy's shoulder a squeeze before I follow him inside myself. It only takes her a minute to make her decision, and that decision is to follow us. She enters the TARDIS, her eyes wide with excitement and confusion. It was like she could not believe that all of this was real. Oh it was real; it was very, very real. She looked around drinking in all of the TARDIS before the Doctor spoke to her with a huge smile on his face.

"Well...? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all."

"She's not going to say it's bigger on the inside." I whispered to myself with a little chuckle. I didn't think the Doctor heard me, but he did and his face fell a bit. I forgot how much he liked hearing people say that bit.

"I'm in my nightie." Was Amy Pond's response, and she sounded horrified. I laughed and threw her a smile and she returned it with a more embarrassed grimace.

"Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. AND possibly a swimming pool. So... all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will... Where do you want to start?" The Doctor asked her as he took his place at the TARDIS console. I went over and joined him.

"You are so sure that I'm coming, why?" she asks moving up to stand next to the console and eye it with a look of excitement and apprehension.

"Cos you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and I know how that feels." Was the Doctor's response as he began to fiddle with the console.

Amy smiled; a real genuine smile and I knew the Doctor had convinced her to come along. Amy Pond was in for the adventure of a lifetime. I knew she was hiding the fact that her wedding to Rory was tomorrow, but I would make sure to remind the Doctor to get her home in time for "stuff". For now, it was time for the most amazing adventures to begin. I guess I should also explain to Amy who I was exactly and where I came from. It's only fair considering I know everything that is going to happen to both her and the Doctor and Rory as well. Oh Rory, I'd have to remind the Doctor to come back here for him as well, it wouldn't be any fun without Rory. At least I liked Rory, I also felt bad when others didn't approve of him back in my parallel world. He was just so sweet. A bit clueless, but still sweet.

"So, are you OK, then? Cos this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit... you know." The Doctor asked Amy as he moved to stand next to her.

"I'm fine. It's just... There's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought...well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box."

I laughed at that and the Doctor smiled. He opened his mouth to respond to her, but I beat him to it, "Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand. It's important, and one day your life may depend on it. The Doctor is most definitely a madman with a box."

We all laughed at that before the Doctor rushed over and pulled the dematerialization lever. Instantly the TARDIS began to shake and we all hung on to the TARDIS laughing and having a grand old time. When the dematerialization was complete and the shaking stopped, I decided to take Amy on a grand tour of the TARDIS while the Doctor punched in coordinates for the first stop on Amy Pond's adventure, Starship UK. Our tour took us to the kitchen where we decided we could chat in private.

"So," Amy begins as we seat ourselves around the table, "Who are you exactly and why do you know so much about me and the Doctor and the future."

I pour out two cups of tea and slide one over to Amy before answering. "Well Amy, it's a bit complicated. I'm from a parallel universe. Meaning I'm not supposed to exist here at all. The Doctor explained it to me as I crossed into this dimension through a weak point in the boundaries between the two and ended up here in your universe."

She nodded and took a sip from her cup, accepting what I told her as the truth and taking it all in stride. I guess after meeting the Doctor AND seeing that he really did have a time machine made it easier for Amy to believe in stuff like this.

"And now how do you know so much about me?" she asked, her eyes full of honest curiosity.

"In my parallel world, you're a character from a television show, my favorite television show. It's called Doctor Who and you're played by an actress named Karen Gillan. The show follows your adventures with the Doctor so that's how I know so much about you and him, and even Rory."

Her cheeks turned red at the mention of Rory. "So you know…." Her voice trailed off but I knew what she was about to ask.

"Yup, I know how you ran away on the night before your wedding to travel with us. Don't worry I'm not going to run and tell the Doctor. I'll let you do that on your own, promise." I placed my hand over my heart and smiled at her, she smiled back and it was like a bond was already beginning to from between the two of us.

The Doctor chose that moment to pop his head in around the kitchen door, "Again I'm being clever up there with no one to watch me! I've found us a space ship!"

He gave the two of us a huge grin before dashing back off to the console. Amy and I exchanged a quick glance before following after him. Hello Starship UK! We're not in the room two seconds before the Doctor begins to talk and explain to us what Starship UK is. Again I'll say it, that man just LOVES to hear himself talk. It's okay though, because we love to listen, well except when he's giving us instructions.

"29th Century. Solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations migrating to the stars. Isn't that amazing? This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland - all of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship - that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and...shopping." Here Amy chuckles, "Searching the stars for a new home."

I'll say it again; the Time Lord loves to listen to himself talk! Amy is so fully absorbed in what he is saying and stares at the starship like it is the most fantastic thing she has ever seen. She's right of course. It really is a magnificent ship. It looks so much bigger in person than on the tele, and much more exciting. It is going to be an exciting trip for her and the Doctor, me I already know what's going to happen and I fear the moment when the Doctor discovers what the UK has done to the Starwhale.

"Can we go out and see?" Amy squeals in excitement causing a pleasing chuckle from the Doctor.

"Of course we can, but there are rules, aren't there Doctor?" I say to him and give him a very sly smile when he looks at me completely baffled. I guess he still isn't quite used to the fact that I know what's going to happen.

"Right, yes rules. We are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets. Ooh! That's interesting." He's focused on the TARDIS monitor now and Amy and I lean over to see what it is he's looking at. Ah yes, the little girl that's crying.

Amy is so absorbed into watching the young girl crying on the monitor that she doesn't even notice the Doctor slip out. I know where he's off to though, but I stay with Amy instead of following him. She begins speaking like he's still there though he's already gone.

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Cos if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it - they've got to keep filming and let it die. That's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard - being all, like, detached and cold? Doctor?" she jumps back a little when he appears on the screen talking to the girl. When she runs away he motions for the two of us to join him.

Amy turns around and sees me watching her, then turns back to the monitor. The Doctor is still there waiting for the two of us tapping his foot impatiently now.

"Does he always do that?" Amy asks me a bit confused.

"Yup," I answer and hold the door open for her, "shall we?"

The two of us join him and he's looking around the marketplace now. He has on his 11th Doctor thinking face. Already he knows that there is something amiss with the ship. Amy and I look around too though I already know what it is that's wrong. I want so bad to tell the Doctor just what's wrong and what he should do, but that would be messing with time and I couldn't chance something monumentally bad happening to all of us here.

"What's wrong?" Amy asks the Doctor while still glancing around herself.

"Use your eyes, notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?" The Doctor is dead serious now.

"Is it...the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles." Amy guesses pointing to one as it drives passed us.

"Says the girl in her nightie." I say with a chuckle and Amy looks down at herself and gasps. She flushes as red as her ginger hair and I laugh again.

"Oh, my God! I'm in my nightie."

"Now, come on, look around you. Actually look." Oh look at that, the Doctor is Mr. Grumpy-Face all of a sudden. He is no fun when he's all super serious and in "Oncoming Storm" mode. "Life on a giant starship, back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me."

He waltzes over to a table where a couple is having a couple of drinks. He takes the glass from the man and places it on the ground studying it intently. The couple is looking at him like he's completely lost his mind, and then over at Amy and I wondering why we didn't stop and restrain him. I knew what he was doing, discovering that you couldn't feel the engine vibrations on the deck. Well that would be because there were no engines, but he'll find that out soon enough. He hands the glass of water back to the man and apologizes before telling them to be on the lookout for an escaped fish. Here I giggle just a bit before the three of us make our way over to where the young girl is sitting. The three of us take a seat on a bench and watch her.

"One little girl crying. So?" Amy asks the Doctor not knowing why she is so important.

"Crying silently. I mean, children cry cos they want attention, cos they're hurt or afraid. When they cry silently, it's cos they just can't stop. Any parent knows that."

Amy looks at him now and studies him briefly, "Are YOU a parent?" she asks him and he is taken completely off guard.

"Hundreds of parents walking past this spot and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means...they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows - whatever they're afraid of - it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state." The Doctor responds completely ignoring Amy's question about parenthood.

We watch as Mandy wipes her tears away before getting up and moving on. My heart goes out to her and to the Doctor as well. I know for a fact that not only was he a grandfather in his first incarnation, but he also fathered Jenny in his tenth. My heart broke for him as he watched her die, and I wish I could tell him that she regenerated and that she was out exploring the universe, but I didn't want to anger him, or open any old wounds.

"Where'd she go? " Amy asked and the Doctor pulls out her wallet.

"Deck 207, Apple Sesame block, Dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Ask her about those things - the smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere." With that he hands Amy the wallet and I.D. card, tasking her with finding Mandy.

"No. Hang on - what do I do? I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed!" Amy tries to argue, but the Doctor is not having it.

"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha-ha, gotcha! Meet me back here in half an hour." With that he gets up to leave but I put my hand on his sleeve, stopping him.

"You want me to go with her Doctor? I don't mind." I ask and he gives me a look and I can feel his emotions again. Fear, he's feeling fear about letting me out of his sight, especially after what just happened on the moon.

"Amy will be fine on her own, come along Smith, you're coming with me." That was his answer and he interlocked his fingers with mine pulling me up to my feet. Amy stared down at our entwined fingers with wide eyes. Well I guess she discovered there's some type of feelings between the two of us.

"And what are you two going to do?" she asked as we began to walk away.

"What I always do. Stay out of trouble."

"Badly." I throw in and toss Amy a grin, "Good luck Pond! We'll see you soon."

"So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?" Amy calls out again waiting for a response.

"Yes." The Doctor and I say in unison before the three of us head off on our tasks.

* * *

**I figured this was a good spot to break it off. As I said Chapter 9 is in the process of being typed and will be up shortly. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though it was a bit dialogue heavy. More action coming up next chapter! Read, Enjoy, and REVIEW! You're comments always make me smile and make me write faster. ALLONS-Y and a million cyber hugs to you all!**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO  
**


	9. The IMPOSSIBLE Starship UK

**A/N: Hello everyone and my I present to you Chapter 9! This is a long one, I'm even shocked at how long it is! It's the conclusion to "The Beast Below." I hope you all enjoy it. I have just finished mapping out Chapter 10, it will involve another round of memories of Gallifrey for Adriana along with a hint or two as to who she is, and a conversation between her and the Doctor that will yield some surprising results. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And you know Doctor Who belongs to Steven Moffat (Who needs to put out series 7 like RIGHT NOW) and the people at the BBC.**

* * *

The Doctor and I make our way through Starship UK. We make our way down deck levels, past people, empty corridors, and all the while the Doctor has not let go of my hand. He has such a grip on it that I am surprised it hasn't been broken yet. It's like he fears that if he lets go of me or lets me out of his sight for more than a moment I will end up getting hurt again. I can't help but smile at the thought of the Doctor actually caring so much about me, and again my heartbeat quickens at the thought of him actually being in love with me, a half-human girl from a parallel universe. The fan girl part of me says "who knows, stranger things have happened" while the logical side of me says "he's only worried about you, nothing more than that." It really does suck to be torn in two by emotions. I really need to sit down and figure this out with the Doctor, but it can wait until we're back on the TARDIS.

Down another corridor we go until we come to a service hatch. Using the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor gets the lid open and reveals a ladder leading down to a maintenance corridor. The Doctor goes down first and I follow down right after. Immediately he gets to work placing his hand on the wall before leaning in to listen to it. He then uses his sonic to get a reading of the place, and as he studies it I notice the gall of water waiting for him.

"Doctor, look at this." I say to him and point to the glass. In an instant he's lying on the floor on his stomach looking at the glass of water. He doesn't notice the figure in the cape and mask until she speaks to him.

"The impossible truth in a glass of water, not many people see it. But you do, don't you, Doctor?" this mysterious woman asks him and we both study her. I know who she is, I remember the episode, but I can't think of her name to save my life.

"You know me?" the Doctor asks her. He's wary of our new mysterious friend, and he has every right to be for now.

"Keep your voice down. They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass." She motions to the glass again and the Doctor throws a look over at me.

"Answer her, Doctor. What harm could it do?" I encourage him. I know she's someone of importance, but who?

"No engine vibration on deck. Ship this size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The water would move. So...I thought I'd take a look." Here he opens the power box on the wall to show the two of us, "It doesn't make sense. These power couplings, they're not connected. Look. Look - they're dummies, see?" he shows us the two wires that aren't even connected before moving over to tap on the wall, "And behind this wall, nothing. It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was..."

"No engine at all." The mysterious woman whispers finishing his sentence and earning a look from the Doctor.

"But it's working. This ship is travelling though space. I saw it."

" The impossible truth, Doctor. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly." Our mysterious friend tells him before handing him some type of device, "Help us, Doctor. You're our only hope. Your friend is safe. This will take you to her. Now go, quickly!" She begins to walk away before the Doctor calls out to her.

"Who are you, and how do I find you again?"

"I am Liz 10. And I will find you." She replies and instantly the thought of who she is comes to me. Liz 10, she's the flipping Queen of England! The sound of something crashing behind us startles us both and we turn to look, when we turn back Liz 10 is gone.

"What was that all about?" the Doctor asked while studying the device Liz 10 had given him.

I place my hand on my chest in an attempt to slow my now frantic racing heart. Damnit all I'm still a bit jumpy after what happened on the moon with the Fae. It seems like every little noise is going to make me jump if I'm not careful. The Doctor notices me with my hand of my chest and pulls out his sonic screwdriver again, this time taking a reading of me.

"I'm fine, Doctor. Just a bit startled is all. No reason to go sonicing me." I say and shoot him an annoyed glance. He seems to get the gist of what I meant because he turns a nice shade of red before coughing and running a hand through his mop of hair.

"I was only checking to make sure you weren't having any type of attack, or going into one of your Gallifreyan memories spells. Who knows if there will be lingering side effects from your encounter with the Fae." He sounds upset, I guess I kind of hurt his feelings a bit.

I sigh and feel a bit bad. Leave it to me to make the Doctor upset. I go over to him now and wrap my arms around his waist, earning another blush from the Doctor. I look up at him and smile before giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. I know you're worried about me after what happened with the Fae and I apologize." With that I stretch up on my tip toes to place a soft kiss against his lips. That seemed to do the trick because he gives me a genuine smile.

"My impossible Adriana Smith, what am I going to do about you?"

Here I shoot him a very seductive smile, "Oh I could think of quite a few things, some involving a bed and the two of us alone." His eyes get so wide I feared they were going to pop out of his sockets. I keep forgetting that he's a Time Lord that's not used to being seduced very often.

"I-I didn't mean, hold on just a tic-I really didn't. . ."he broke off here and blushed again. He looked down at the gizmo Liz 10 gave him trying to change the subject, "Let's go find Amy shall we?"

We took off then, following Liz 10's gizmo to wherever Amy was now. I thought for a moment and tried to recall the episode. I knew that Amy had found Mandy, and then there was the hole in the street. Amy had decided to explore it so she picked the lock and went in. there she found what looked like a tail or a stinger or whatever you wanted to call it. It tried to attack her and she got out only to be knocked out by one of those guys in the creepy hoods. Think, think, okay I got it! She's in one of the voting booths, and she chose to forget it all and left a message to herself saying to get the Doctor off the ship. We arrived to find Mandy waiting for Amy and the door to the room swung open. There was Amy, staring at the screen listening to her message again.

"Amy?" the Doctor asked her as we stepped inside the room, "What have you done?" When she saw us both she shut the screen off and her message stopped playing.

"Doctor, I'd take a look at that lamp thing," I pointed to it above the chair, "that could explain things."

Amy stepped aside and the Doctor went to work sonicing the lamp. He read his results and hopped down before presenting it to the rest of us who were waiting.

"Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about 20 minutes."

"But why would I choose to forget?" Amy asked hoping for an answer.

"Cos everyone does. Everyone chooses the "forget" button." It was Mandy that answered her. All eyes were on Mandy now.

"Did you?" I asked her even though I already knew what she would say.

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm 12. Any time after you're 16, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then, once every five years..." The Doctor interrupted her here.

"And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action."

"How do you not know about this?" Mandy asked the Doctor in utter amazement, "Are you Scottish too?"

I actually scoffed at that before answering her, "Oh no, he's way worse than Scottish."

"She's right," the Doctor chimed in, "I can't even see the movie, it won't play for me. The computer doesn't accept me as human."

"Why not," Amy asked him now confused, "you look human."

"No, you look Time Lord, we came first." The Doctor retorted sounding like a five year old.

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?" Amy asked him and I saw the Doctor slightly stiffen at that. I didn't know whether he'd answer her question or not. Talking about Gallifrey, the Time War, and other Time Lords was always a touchy subject for the Doctor.

"No. There were, but there aren't... Just me now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened, and you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. Cos this is what I do - every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government." With that he pounded on the "Protest" button.

The door slammed shut on poor Mandy, trapping the Doctor, Amy and I inside. The Smiler in his booth began to turn. His smile went to a frown and then to the very angry face with the red eyes and sharp teeth. An involuntary shiver ran up my spine at that. Those things always gave me the creeps. The floor began to slide open and the Doctor pulled both Amy and I to the corner. All I see before me is a very, VERY long fall to the bottom. There are red lights and smoke. I really don't like what's coming.

"Everyone say, 'Whee'." The Doctor says with a smile on his face. Amy and I just look at each other.

"Aaargh!" the two of us cry as we plummet down the chute and out of the voting booth.

We're all screaming now as we fly out of the chute. Immediately we land in a pile of filth. It smells disgusting and we are covered in bits and pieces of garbage. But it's not really garbage after all now is it? I gag as I remember that we are now sitting on the tongue of the Starwhale and I throw my hand over my mouth to keep from both screaming out and throwing up. The three of us try to stand and find it difficult. With every step we fall and slip and slide getting covered with more saliva and garbage.

"High-speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel." The Doctor says as he uses his sonic screwdriver to survey his surroundings.

"Where are we?" Amy asks as she slips and lands on her bottom again. I carefully make my way over to her and we both cling to each other trying to stay upright.

"600 feet down, 20 miles laterally - puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say... Lancashire. What's this, then - a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave." Is the Doctor's answer as he still messes with the sonic.

"It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!" Amy cries and throws a piece of rubbish aside and I cling to her so she doesn't fall again.

"Yes, but only food refuse." Here he sniffs the air and I gag again. "Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship."

Amy gets down on her hands and knees and begins to feel the floor. "Amy, be careful please!" I call out to her as I lose my balance and land on my backside. The Doctor is at my side in a flash and helps me up.

"The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed." Amy comments and stands up to look at us, "It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy."

We hear moaning and groaning now. Oh no, things are about to go from gross to completely disgusting. The Doctor stiffens as the realization of where we are hits him.

"Er... It's not a floor, it's a...sooooo." the Doctor let's his voice trail off before Amy looks at him.

"It's a what?"

"The next word is kind of the scary word. Take a moment. Get yourself in a calm place." Here he takes her hands in his, "Go "omm"."

"Omm." Amy complies then shoots me a confused look.

"It's a tongue." I tell her and she begins to freak out.

"A tongue?"

"A tongue!" the Doctor exclaims all excited then scans again with the sonic, "How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous! Blimey! if this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach." We all hear a churning sound and Amy and I shoot the Doctor murderous looks, "Though not right now."

"Doctor, how do we get out?" I ask him as I look around trying to stay calm.

"OK, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is...closed for business." He says and points to the mouth which is shut up tight.

"We can try though." Amy says and begins to move forward.

"No, don't!" the Doctor and I cry out, but it's too late.

The swallow reflex of the Starwhale has begun. We're about to get swallowed whole by this creature. We slip and slide all around the tongue. Every time one of us regains our balance, we lose it instantly. I notice that as he's being tossed around like a salad, the Doctor is using the sonic on the walls of the mouth. Oh man I know what's coming next and it's not going to be pretty. My own stomach begins to do flip flops in anticipation of getting vomited up. This is not going to be a fun ride.

"What are you doing?" Amy calls out as she sides forward again and loses her footing.

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors."

"Chemo-WHAT?" the two of us cry out and the Doctor looks at us annoyed.

"The eject button!"

"How does a mouth have an eject button?" Amy asks confused again.

"Think about it!" I call out as we hear the creature growl.

We're finally able to get some stable footing, and from our knees the three of us notice a giant wave heading our way. It's not just any old wave that would be a humungous wave of bile. Here it comes, our ride to freedom.

"Right, then." The Doctor says calmly and straightens his bow-tie, "This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo!" He yells, Amy and I scream as the wave of bile washes over us.

I blacked out. It seems like I am always fainting or blacking out for one reason or another. I come to with a groan and place my hand against my head. If I never see a Starwhale again it'll be too soon. I look over and notice Amy is still unconscious, but that's okay she'll be around in a few seconds. I then notice the Doctor pacing back and forth in front of a sealed door. I noticed the glowing "Forget" button then turn my head and see the Smilers in their booths behind us. A moment later I hear Amy groan and I go over to help her to her feet.

"There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are covered in sick." The Doctor calls out without even breaking his pacing.

"Where are we?" Amy asks as she sniffs her clothes and visibly gags. Yup, the Doctor was not lying about being covered in sick. And poor Amy Pond is still only in her nightie.

"Overspill pipe." I tell her and we make our way over to join the Doctor.

"One door, one door switch, one condition." He begins and points to the button, "We forget everything we saw. Look familiar? That's the carrot."

I turn now and see the Smilers are out of their booths and coming towards out. I make to call out to the Doctor and show him this, but I jump instead when the door flies open and Liz 10 herself walks in, guns drawn, with Mandy by her side. She shoots the two Smilers and after they hit the floor she twirls her pistols before putting them back in her holster. So very, very kickass.

"Look who it is," the Doctor says with a grin, "you look a lot better without your mask."

Liz 10 introduced herself to Amy and then to me formally. She commented on how nice Amy's hair was, except for the sick and she found it interesting that the Doctor was back traveling with more than one companion. We exited the room quickly, the five of us and Liz 10 began to lead us through the underbelly of the ship, explaining along the way how it was she knew the Doctor.

"The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry XII. Tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy!"

Here he shot me a look of embarrassment and checked to see if I looked the least bit jealous. I kept my face relatively blank with just a small smile on my lips. I knew there were others before me, and I knew that there would probably be others after me. Besides, it wasn't like the Doctor and I were considered exclusive or even an item for that matter. There still have been no declarations of feeling from either of us. I'm so stubborn that I will not declare any type of feeling to him first, but I'm also very, very afraid to be shot down that I don't dare open my mouth. Maybe I should, someone has to figure out just what there is between the two of us, psychic link and all.

"Liz 10?" the Doctor asks still wracking his brain for information.

"Liz 10, yeah. Elizabeth X. And down!" We all drop to the ground as she shoots another two Smilers who have decided to come after us. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule."

We make our way through the underbelly of the ship. Liz 10 is leading us to a high speed vator which is going to take us to her private rooms. We don't get very far though; a group of men in hoods are standing near the vator, waiting for us. I remember who they are, half human and half Smiler. Liz 10 tries to argue that they have no right to treat her this way, and asking on whose authority are they acting. The Smilers just reply that they are acting on the highest authority, Liz 10 herself. There's no fighting it any longer, the half human half Smiler creatures lead us to a place I wish we could have avoided all together, the Tower of London. This was where the Doctor was going to find out about the Starwhale and what has been done to it for all this time. This was the part that I had dreaded the most.

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy asks him as we enter the tower.

"The lowest point of Starship UK, the dungeon." The Doctor replies spinning with his arms out to motion to it all.

"There's children down here, what's that all about?" I ask the man with the grey hair, Hawthorne I remember his name was.

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky."

The Doctor just scoffs at Hawthorne's response before moving around and exploring the Tower of London for himself. This wasn't going to end well.

"Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle." The Doctor moves to join Liz 10 over by a 'well' in the floor, the well that contained the brain of the Starwhale.

"What's that?" she asked him in utter amazement.

"Well, like I say, depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly..."

"Or?" Liz 10 asked, trying to urge the Doctor on.

"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator - Starship UK's go-faster button."

He's getting angry now; you can hear it in his voice and see it in the way he stands. I wander over to the table where the monitor is set up along with the two buttons, "Forget" and "Abdicate". I know what's coming, the Doctor is going to get more and more angry and I personally do not want to sit through more explanations and threats and excuses from the people in this room. I want to save the Starwhale as bad as the Doctor, so I decide to take it upon myself to speed the process along.

"Doctor, your majesty," I call out to the two of them and motion for them to join me by the table, "remember I know what's going to happen. No Doctor, I can't just tell you the conclusion. What I can tell you is this," I turn to face Liz 10 now, "this is all about you, your majesty. You haven't been on the throne for 10 years, try more like 200 years give or take. And it always leads you here, to vote."

Hawthorne came over and turned on the monitor and I helped Liz 10 to settle into her chair. The recording she left herself began to play, and all of us huddled behind her to watch the message. The Doctor's jaw was set in a rigid line as the Liz 10 on the screen began to explain how the Starwhale was the very last of its kind and how the UK had trapped it, tortured it, and built their ship around it and forced it to fly away into space. The Liz 10 on the screen now told the real one how she had to make her choice, press forget for the voyage to continue and her subjects to remain safe or press abdicate for the voyage to end, the ship to disintegrate, and the Starwhale to be released. Then, the message ended and Amy broke the silence.

"I voted for this," she turned to the Doctor and looked frightened, "Why would I vote for this?"

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know." The Doctor's voice was cold, emotionless. He was in full 'Oncoming Storm' mode now and we were all in trouble.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Was Amy's only reply.

"Oh, I don't care. When I'm done here, you're going home." With that he walked away from us and went around to where all the instruments and machines that the Starwhale was hooked up to were set up.

"Doctor," I began trying to reason with him, "It's not Amy's fault, you can't blame her for this."

The glare he shot me made my blood run cold. I knew now I was in for quite a tongue lashing from him and I was a bit frightened. "Don't you dare try to fix this Smith; you're just as much to blame as anyone else in this room. You _KNEW_ what was going to happen. You knew if we explored the ship I would have to make a choice like this, and you didn't say anything, not one word to prevent any of this!"

"How was I supposed to tell you Doctor? Remember, spoilers. I knew what was going to happen, but if I told you I risked changing the entire course of history and maybe even killing everyone on this ship! I couldn't tell you! You know that!" He didn't respond, didn't even seem to acknowledge me. He just continued fiddling with the machines.

"What are you doing?" Liz 10 asked him in shock and horror.

"The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it."

"That'll be like killing it!" Amy exclaimed, clearly rattled that the Doctor was planning something like this.

"Look, three options. One: I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two: I kill everyone on this ship. Three: I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, cos I won't be the Doctor any more."

"There must be something we can do," Liz 10 argued with the Doctor, "some other way."

"Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to me today!" the Doctor yelled at all of us, and we just backed off, just like that. There was no reasoning with him when he was like this.

Amy, myself, and Mandy had taken up sitting against the wall watching the Doctor work. A couple of children came into the tower carrying bundles of sticks. Mandy hopped up when she saw Timmy and ran over to him. At first it didn't seem like he remembered who she was. Amy and I watched the two of them very carefully, and that's when he noticed the stinger from the Starwhale behind Mandy. We both held out breath, fearing the worst but all it wanted was the children's attention. The two of them pet the Starwhale and it seemed it enjoy it greatly. Amy and I exchanged a wide eyed glance at each other, and in an instant Amy understands what I have known all along about the Starwhale. We both jump up. She heads over to Liz 10 while I head over to the Doctor.

"Doctor, stop!" I cry out and pull him away from his work.

"Sorry, your majesty," I hear Amy say to Liz 10 as she leads her back over to the monitor, "going to need a hand."

"Amy, no! No!" the Doctor cries out and rushes over to them, me close on his heels. It's too late; Amy has already slammed Liz's hand down on the 'Abdicate' button.

The ship begins to shake violently and we are tossed around from side to side. For a moment I feel like I am back in the TARDIS when all too soon the shaking stops.

"Amy, what have you done?" the Doctor asks her.

"Nothing at all. Am I right?" she answers before throwing a knowing smile at me.

Everyone looked at me now, waiting for an explanation. Well I might as well give them what they wanted.

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it - that was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead, no future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind..." Here I took the Doctor's hand in mine and gave it a squeeze, "you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

The Doctor gives both me and Amy a sad smile. I know he's happy that the Star Whale has been saved, but I also know that he's still pretty upset about Amy and I withholding vital information from him. We quietly make our way out of the Tower of London, and back to the TARDIS. The Doctor is very quiet on the walk back, but Amy and I don't pay attention to him much. We're too busy talking excitedly amongst ourselves, arms linked together, congratulating each other on saving Starship UK and a Star whale. We arrive at the TARDIS, and the Doctor unlocks the door and steps in first. Amy gives me a look wondering why he's still so upset before following him inside. I pause in the doorway to look once more around Starship UK.

"In bed above, we're deep asleep  
While greater love lies further deep  
This dream must end  
This world must know  
We all depend on the beast below."

I recite remembering the end of the episode before I laugh and join the other two inside. The Doctor is at the controls getting ready to pilot us to our next destination and I hear Amy call from down the corridor that she's going to take a nice hot bath and then pop the kettle on for some tea. Ah yes, another long soak in the tub is definitely called for, especially after our trip in the mouth of the Starwhale. But that can wait until I've had a conversation with the Doctor.

"Oi, you, you alright?" I ask him as I lean against the console watching him.

"Me? Yes I'm alright, I'm always alright." He replied avoiding my eyes.

"You always say that Doctor, and most times you're always lying." I say and he looks at me now and gives me a small, sad smile.

"I keep forgetting that you know everything about me, Smith. You're right; I am lying about being all right. I can't stop thinking about what you and Amy did. The two of you could have killed everyone on board."

"Well you," I poked him for emphasis, "could have killed a Starwhale. It's really fine Doctor. Everything turned out okay in the end."

He smiled at me here, another sad smile, and mussed my hair affectionately. I know he's still really upset about what Amy and I did, and he's trying really, really hard to hide it. He just needs a bit of time to cool off. He'll be back to his old self in no time. I really needed to talk to him about this, about us. We can't just keep beating around the bush forever you know. It's either there's something between us, or there isn't. And lord knows I'm praying for something to be there. I open my mouth to bring it up to the Doctor, but then decide against it. As much as I want to know what's really going on between us, it can wait. Something tells me the Doctor would not be up to discussing something like this right now. Instead I lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek before making my way towards my room for a nice soak in the tub and a clean set of clothes. Oh yes, and a nap, most definitely a nap.

* * *

**Yeah I decided to end it there. I told you all what the next chapter will hold and I hope you're excited for it! I know I am! I think the conversation between the Doctor and Adriana is going to be very complicated and a little bit comedic. Then again the Doctor isn't the greatest in the world when it comes to discussing feelings. I hope you'll all stay tuned! ALLONS-Y for now and cyber love to all!**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO  
**


	10. The IMPOSSIBLE Conversation

**A/N: HELLO ALL MY FABULOUS FANS OUT THERE! I'M BAAAAAAAACCCCKKKK! I hope you didn't miss me too much while I was gone. I really do apologize for the super duper long absence but a lot has happened to me in the past few weeks. I started a new job which i work Monday-Friday from 9:00a.m-5:30p.m. Needless to say i come home absolutely EXHAUSTED! But I'm back now with a brand new chapter for you guys and a promise to update every weekend! I hope you guys are still very much interested in this story as I am in writing it. I have such a big next few chapters planned in which EVERYTHING CHANGES. I know you guys are going to LOVE it. I'm loving typing it. Enough of my rambling on now. It's time to read the chapter! I hope it's up to par after a long hiatus and you guys love it!**

* * *

I've never been so happy to see a bed in all of my life! After a long soak in the tub I decided a nap was just what I needed. That was one heck of an adventure aboard Starship UK, but I knew it would all end with no trouble. Well, that's if you don't count how the Doctor got very cross with Amy and I. All the Doctor needs is a couple of hours to cool down and he'll be back to his old self. Then I'll sit down and have a nice chat with that Time Lord. We do have plenty of things to try and figure out. Number one being what exactly there is going on between the two of us. Number two being what exactly I am. I know the Doctor shot down the theory that I was half Time Lord, but I'm not ready to give up on that theory yet. I mean how else do you explain the psychic connection between me and the Doctor, my visions of Gallifrey, and my ability to interact with the Doctor in his childhood? Maybe I shouldn't have been thinking of Gallifrey and Time Lords as I lay down on my bed to nap because next thing I knew the flood gates opened again and I was assaulted with another round of memories. These were different this time. Since I was asleep I didn't get that annoying headache and I didn't feel like I was going to black out. Instead, the memories flowed through my subconscious and I began to dream of Gallifrey.

_I was in a forest now, a forest on Gallifrey. I was surrounded by the trees with the beautiful silver leaves and I could feel the wind as it rustled through the leaves. The perfume from the trees was thick and heady, the perfect perfume to compliment such a beautiful day. The orange sky was bright and the dome over the citadel shined brightly in the light. I made my way through the forest breathing in the perfume and just enjoying the sights. That's when I noticed I was not alone. Up ahead there was a girl, she looked about fifteen. She was alone under one of the biggest trees, its silver leaves providing the perfect coverage of shade. She was humming; it was such a beautiful melody and one that I could almost swear I've heard before. I didn't want to disturb her and I also did not want to frighten her away, so I hid behind another tree a few yards away. She had stopped humming and began speaking to the trees around her._

"_One day I'm going to get out of here. I'm going to explore all other worlds and universes and forge my own path. They can't keep me here in the academy forever."_

_Her voice was melodic and soft. She had hair of such a dark brown, almost impossible to describe. And her eyes, I nearly gasped when I saw her eyes. Blue, TARDIS blue. What I wouldn't give for eyes like that. She looked to be hiding out and I couldn't blame her. It was beautiful in the forest and I too would rather have spent my time there than in the Academy. She began to share her plan with the trees. How she wanted so bad to steal a TARDIS and run away, how anywhere in the entire universe was better than here on Gallifrey stuck in the academy. She reminded me a bit of the Doctor, well the whole 'let's steal a TARDIS and run away' type of bit. She was so wrapped up in her own little world that she didn't even hear the footsteps that approached her shady little haven. I did however and pressed myself closer against the tree so that I wouldn't be discovered. I peeked in the direction of the footsteps and noticed another young girl heading her way. This girl also looked to be about fifteen with fiery red hair and green eyes. _

"_Katia! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you."_

_Her name was Katia? That was such a beautiful name. Katia looked over at the newcomer and just smiled._

"_I've been here all afternoon. It's just so peaceful here that I couldn't bring myself to leave." She replied while getting to her feet and dusting herself off._

"_I figured as much. If we don't get back to the academy in five minutes we're both going to be in loads of trouble." The red-head took Katia's hand and began to lead her away from the forest and back towards the citadel._

"_I don't want to go back though; the academy is no place for me. I want to take a TARDIS and go exploring the cosmos!"_

_I waited to hear the red-head's reply, but the memories chose that moment to begin to fade away. Slowly and slowly the forest of Gallifrey began to disappear until the dream ended and I woke up._

I sat up and stretched before yawning and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. How long was I napping for? Why on earth was I dreaming of a girl named Katia? I sat there confused for the longest time, just replaying the dream/memory over and over again. Who was she and why was that melody she was humming so familiar to me? Man was I confused now, and becoming more and more convinced that there was more too these memories of Gallifrey than the Doctor cared to let on. I know that he knows something and that he's keeping it from me. One way or another, mark my words, I will make him spill the beans. At that moment said Time Lord knocked on my door before poking his head around the door. Already I could tell that he was in better spirits than earlier. He hovered in the doorway noticing how I was still in bed and unsure whether he should enter the room or not.

"It's okay Doctor, you can come in. I'm just up from a little catnap."

He closed the door behind him and made his way over to the side of my bed. I scooted over to make room for him though I don't know why. I mean the darn bed is a king size! There's room enough for myself, him, Amy, AND Rory! The Doctor made himself comfortable against my pillows as I yawned and stretched, feeling the satisfied crack as my spine realigned itself. Now I was feeling much better. I turned and offered the Doctor a smile when I noticed he was watching me. He blushed a bit before he began talking in his normal fast paced way.

"Just came by to check on you Smith. I was on my way back from Pond's room, decided to pop in and make sure she was okay after her first big adventure with us. She was fine, perfectly fine and already thinking of new places for us to take her. I was on my way back to the console room when something stopped me and told me I needed to check in on you."

"Well that's sweet of you, Doctor. I'm really fine. Took a nice nap and feel totally refreshed." I said with a smile. The Doctor gave me an onceover and then said something that made my jaw drop.

"You had a dream about Gallifrey, I can tell by the confused look in your eyes. Something about that dream is troubling you. Go on Smith, spill the beans."

I just sat there with my mouth hanging open blinking like a bleeding idiot. How in the world could he know that I had dreamed about Gallifrey? I've never had a dream before, just those memories that tend to come at really, really bad times. I was about to ask him how he could possibly know that when a thought struck me. The psychic connection. He probably picked up on what I was dreaming about through the psychic connection. Well since he knows I was dreaming about Gallifrey, I might as well spill the rest of the beans.

"I did dream about Gallifrey, but this time it was different. I saw another Time Lord, not you, well Time Lady even. She was called Katia. She was telling the forest her plan on leaving the academy and going on her own adventure. She kind of reminded me of you, Doctor." I said with a little giggle at the end.

The Doctor was quiet for the longest time. I knew what he was doing, he was thinking about the name Katia and if he knew any Time Lords by that name. I knew that wasn't her full name, but I didn't know how I knew that. Katia was what she was called while she was in the academy, just like the Doctor was called Theta. I waited patiently as the Doctor wracked his brain for any information that he could think of, but in the end he just came up empty handed.

"That name sure sounds familiar, but I can't put a face to it. That's the thing I was rubbish with faces. Names I remember, faces I'm rubbish with."

I giggled a bit at that and the two of use sat in a comfortable silence. After a while I told the Doctor the rest of my dream, about the red-head with the green eyes whose name was never said, about the forest looking so beautiful and the weather feeling so nice, and even about the melody that Katia was humming when I first discovered her there in the forest. The Doctor told me it was a very old melody, one that the Time Lords created at the beginning of the race. Again the conversation lulled and we sank back into a comfortable silence. I was playing with a loose string on my pajama bottoms and the Doctor had folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. My inner self began to nag saying that it was now or never. I needed to either speak to the Doctor now about whom or what I was and what was going on between us, or I would probably never get the chance. So I took a deep breath and dove straight in.

"Doctor," I began, "do you still believe there's no way I'm part Time Lord?"

The Doctor didn't even twitch. He stayed in the same position and didn't even move as he answered me.

"No I don't Smith. I was there on Gallifrey during the Time War. I KNOW what happened to my race; I CAUSED what happened to my race. It's just me now. I'm the last of the Time Lords and that's just how it is."

I sighed but continued on. I wasn't ready to give up on my theory yet, "But the Doctor how do you explain my visions of Gallifrey, these dreams I'm now having, how that melody sounds so familiar to me like I've heard it before. It can't just be a coincidence, or just happen because I know so much about you. There's more to it than that. I can just feel it."

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked at me now and I saw it all there in his ancient green eyes. Pain, sorrow, loss, I knew he was thinking of Gallifrey and the Time War again. I know how badly he wishes things were different, and how much he wishes he wasn't the last of his kind. Let him say that I wasn't part Time Lord, I know deep down he wishes that I was so that he would no longer be truly alone. I decided to change the subject. No need to have the Doctor cross with me again if I kept on nagging him about Time Lords and Gallifrey. Everyone knows those two are pretty much his least favorite subjects in the entire cosmos. Well if he didn't want to talk about my theory then I guess it's time to talk about what's going on between the two of us. It's eating me up inside not knowing what these feelings mean, or where we're going to take them.

"Doctor," I began and took a deep breath, "Doctor there's something I need to tell you. I need to get it off my chest before it eats me alive."

I had the Doctor's full attention now. He looked slightly worried like I was going to tell him I no longer wanted to travel with him and wanted to be dropped off in Leadworth to live for the rest of my days. I thought of Rory back in the village and made a mental note to get the Doctor to bring him aboard the TARDIS soon. Right, no more wandering mind, I have to say this now or never.

"Doctor, I-I think, no, I KNOW I'm in love with you. There, I said it. I'm in love with you Doctor." I felt my cheeks flare up with heat and I began to play with that string on my pants again to keep from looking at him. I was scared about what his reaction was going to be.

"Oh Smith," he whispered before leaning over and taking my hands in his, giving them a squeeze, "I can't, I mean I really want to but I can't. Believe me, its better this way."

I fought against the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. I was never very good with handling rejection. I dreamed for the longest time of running away with the Doctor and traveling to distant galaxies with him. I dreamed of falling in love with the mad man with a box and having him fall in love with me as well. I guess I'm nothing but a silly girl for dreaming something so impossible and mad like that. The Doctor sensed what I was going through because he took me into his arms and held me close.

"Oh Adriana Smith, my impossible girl, you don't know how bad I wish I could return those feelings that you have towards me. Bad things happen to people who I let get very close to me," he paused here and I knew he was thinking of Rose, Martha, and Donna (to name a few), I was thinking about them too, "the only way I can protect you is if I don't feel all 'humany woomany'."

"Doctor, I'm willing to take that chance. Let all the bad come, I know you can protect me. I don't doubt you. You can't live the rest of your life without finding someone, Doctor. Having companions and taking them to see things they never could dream of is different from finding someone that you can have care for you in more than just the Doctor/companion way. You NEED that."

"And I do WANT that, especially with you my impossible girl, but your safety is more important to me than any romantic attachments. As long as I can keep you and Pond safe, then I'm happy. I don't need anything else as long as the two of you are safe."

It seemed at that moment that the Doctor was trying to convince himself of that more than me. I could feel his emotions swirling around me, he was so conflicted. Part of him wanted to say "the hell with it all" and give in and love me, while the other more rational part of him said that "she'd only get hurt and hunted by your enemies if you gave in." I did what I set out to do; I confessed my feelings to the Doctor. Ball was in his court now. The Doctor needs to admit to himself first and foremost that it is okay to fall in love with someone, especially when that someone is more than willing to love him back. I was feeling a bit rejected and flustered, but also ballsy as hell. If I'm laying it all out on the table for the Doctor, I might as well show him that it is worth it to love someone. I pulled myself away from the Doctor just a little bit so that I was a few inches away from his face. I saw how conflicted he was in his eyes, and it pained me to see it. I placed my hands on either side of his face, and crashed my lips against his before the Doctor had any chance to react.

His lips were plush, soft, and very kissable. All I wanted to do was spend the rest of my life kissing that Time Lord. I felt the Doctor's hands tangle in my hair as he pulled me close to him so that I was practically straddling his lap. I let my hands wander from the Doctor's face and travel to the lapels of his tweed jacket. Without breaking the connection of our lips, I tugged on the jacket and the Doctor more than happily obliged and ditched it. Now that he was free from the tweed I splayed my hands across his back before gently raking his back with my fingernails. The Doctor gave an involuntary shudder and I knew he enjoyed it. All too soon our need for oxygen became too great and we were forced to break away from each other. Panting, the Doctor scooped me up in his arms and dislodged me from his lap. I pouted a bit but he wasn't going to fall for the puppy dog face.

"You have NO idea what you do to me Smith. You have absolutely NO idea of the effect you have on me. You make me feel so 'humany woomany', and I don't mind feeling this way when it involves you. As much as I want to give in to it, I know I can't. It would be very bad news and leave you at the mercy of those who despise me more than anything in the cosmos. "

I opened my mouth to argue back, to tell the Doctor that he was being childish and silly. That it was okay to give into love and not be lonely for the rest of his life. I didn't get a chance to though. The TARDIS began shaking violently and I could not fathom why. The Doctor was in my room with me, and Amy was in her room down the hall. There was no one else aboard who was able to pilot her. The TARDIS shook again with another great lurch, and the Doctor and I went tumbling off the bed and on to the floor. The Doctor was on his feet in a nanosecond and running full force towards the control room. I jumped up and ran after him, nearly mowing Amy down on the way to the control room.

"This is bad, very bad!" the Doctor cried out as he pulled some levers and pushed a button.

"Doctor! What's happening?" Amy cried out as the TARDIS lurched again and she grabbed on to a railing of dear life. I was flung forward and kept my balance by grabbing on to the monitor.

"The TARDIS is piloting herself! She's locked on to some location and is moving as quickly as she can through the Time Vortex to get to her destination," The Doctor called out to Amy before directing his attention to the TARDIS, "Okay Old Girl, what's gotten into you, where are you leading us?"

We spent the next fifteen minutes being tossed around the TARDIS's control room like a literal tossed salad. No matter what the Doctor did, be it pushing buttons, pulling levers, yelling at the console, or even kicking it (I felt his pain there), the TARDIS would not stabilize. We held on for dear life until Sexy decided that she had arrived at her destination and abruptly stopped shaking. The Doctor began scanning our surroundings and Amy and I chose that opportunity to run back to our respective rooms and throw on actual clothing and footwear. In a matter of minutes we were back in the control room only to see the Doctor pacing back and forth while running a hand through his hair.

"I can't get her to dematerialize, and the scanners refuse to show me what's going on outside these doors. Amy, Adriana," he stopped pacing to look at us with a huge grin on his face, "this is something new! We're about to walk out of the TARDIS without knowing what it is that's waiting for us! Oh this is exciting!"

And just like that the Doctor bounded over to the door and Amy and I ran after him. He paused only for a moment before throwing the doors to the TARDIS open with a laugh. He was really quite enjoying walking out onto perhaps an alien planet completely blind and in the dark. Some things never really change. The three of us exited the TARDIS and locked the doors before a voice from our left caught our attention.

"Hello Doctor." The three of us turned in the direction of the voice and I let out a surprised gasp. No way, it couldn't be. Oh this was about to get A LOT more interesting.

* * *

**Well there you have it, Chapter 10! Didn't you just LOVE the cliffhanger. I want to hear your guesses on who you think it is waiting for the Doctor here. Just so you guys know, the next few chapters will reveal who Adriana really is, and also show the return of one of the Doctor's oldest enemies. This is where EVERYTHING changes. I can't wait to get it out for you guys to read! And since I've been gone for so long I leave you all with A MILLION CYBER CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES EACH! So please, READ, ENJOY IT, AND REVIEW. You don't know how much I've missed your reviews. Love and Cyber hugs! ALLONS-Y!  
**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO  
**


	11. The IMPOSSIBLE Enemy

**A/N: Hello Again everyone! I'm back! My gosh I can't believe I've been gone for this long! I am so incredibly sorry. I don't know how I could ever make it up to you, my faithful readers. That is if you're still out there patiently waiting for my return. What can I say? My life has been consumed by work. I got a promotion and it all went topsy turvy with training and starting a new role. well, it's finally slowed down some and I can focus on the story one more! so here's the latest chapter. I apologize in advanced if it's a little BLEGH in the beginning. I was a bit rusty in writing. It gets better I promise you. And this, THIS is the beginning to the BIGGEST change in the story. I hope you're ready for it. As you know Doctor Who belongs to Steven Moffat and the BBC (Who else cannot WAIT for series 7 i'm counting down the days!)  
**

* * *

"Doctor, it's good to see you. It's been too long."

The Doctor didn't know what to do, none of us did. This was not a person I expected to meet so soon on my adventures with the Doctor. I was incredibly excited at this moment. The stranger held out a hand to Amy and introduced himself to her.

"The name's Jack, Captain Jack Harkness. How do you do?" Amy took his hand and shook it and visibly blushed as red as her hair, all the way to the roots. Jack Harkness had the ability to do that to anyone.

"Amy…Pond. Uh pleasure to meet you. How do you know the Doctor?" That was Amy, quick to jump straight into business and ask the important questions.

"We go way back, the Doctor and me." Jack replied with a smile before moving on to me.

I felt my inner fan girl squeal with excitement. I always said if I could not have the Doctor then I would take Captain Jack Harkness in a heartbeat, immortality and all. He took my hand in his but did not shake it. Instead he brought it to his lips and placed a kiss against my knuckles. I blushed, just as Amy did. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Doctor shoot Jack the most murderous of looks. What could he possibly be doing? There was no way he was _JEALOUS_ of Jack Harkness, was there?

"And who might you be beautiful companion to the Doctor?" Oh ho ho, he was smooth; Jack Harkness knew how to turn on the charm didn't he?

"She's spoken for." The Doctor piped in, lips pressed together in a thin line, jaw set rigid. He was even shooting Jack that murderous glance again.

Spoken for, what the bloody hell did he mean SPOKEN FOR?! After that conversation that we just had and the fat heaping rejection the Doctor handed over to me on a shining silver platter oh no that Time Lord had another thing coming.

"I'm Adriana Smith. It's so very exciting to meet you, Captain Jack Harkness. I know all about you. Long story. I'm from a parallel world, and I am NOT," here I shot a look at the Doctor and he blushed as Amy laughed, "spoken for. How do you do?"

Jack laughed in a good-hearted fashion and looked back and forth between the Doctor and I. He knew there was something going on between the two of us, but for now he just kept his lips sealed about it. Jack Harkness knew better than to upset the Doctor, and he seemed to know that that was one subject neither the Doctor, nor I was willing to speak about right now. Instead we took a look around us and studied out new surroundings. It looked like we were on earth. The air was breathable and all. There was sand everywhere, like a desert, but we were in a town. The buildings were old, and made out of wood and brick. So we had to be somewhere in the past I deduced. A literal tumbleweed blew past us and only then did I realize just how eerily creepy and empty this place seemed to be.

"So Jack, where are we and what brings you here?" I ask him and the four of us make our way further into the little town and into what looks to be an old style saloon.

"Welcome to Earth, 1886. This is an old mining town. You know Wild West style and all. I don't exactly know how I ended up here. One minute I was at my desk in Torchwood talking to Ianto and the next I'm here. I barely managed to begin exploring before the Tardis crash-landed."

The Doctor instantly whipped out the sonic screwdriver and began to scan the surroundings. Amy went over to him to help while I stayed behind with Jack. I was still a little peeved at the Doctor who implying that we were a couple even though we weren't. Putting our little tiff aside, something just didn't feel right about this place. I was beginning to get that feeling of impending danger and foreboding. You know, that feeling you always get when the Doctor arrives in a new place and you have no clue what's going to happen. I began to feel like there was a trap lying in wait for us.

"Something doesn't feel right about this place." I mentioned to Jack as the Doctor and Amy rejoined us.

"I agree. I sensed it too when I arrived," Jack began, "there's not a single human being in this place. Isn't that right Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded and looked at us all with the most serious face. "Jack's right. There's not a living soul here. It's just the four of us."

"I don't like it," Amy chimed in and wrapped her arms around herself, "something just seems so off about this place."

We all nodded in agreement and sat around the old saloon planning on what our next move should be. The Doctor tried the Tardis again, but she still would not dematerialize. It was like there was something holding her in place, not allowing her to leave. We were stuck, stranded in 1886, in a mining town with no miners. If that does not scream out trap to you then I don't know what would. We decided then to split up and investigate. Jack offered to go with me and Amy with the Doctor but the Doctor shot that idea down.

"What is your problem Doctor? There is NOTHING wrong with Jack going with me."

"Think about it Smith, what if you go into another one of your Gallifreyan memory episodes, Jack can't help you like I can."

"Then I'll wait for it to pass and Jack will be there to make sure no coyotes eat me!" I rolled my eyes and noticed how both Amy and Jack tried to suppress smiles and fail. I know, I know I sound childish about this whole thing, but so does the Doctor. I mean he flat out tells me he can't feel anything towards me 'cos it'll put me in danger and then he goes off and plays the part of a jealous lover. He is just so….so…..Time Lord, high and mighty and thinks he's in charge of everyone. I cannot stand when he's on that pedestal of his.

"I'll go with Adriana instead." Amy says and comes over and links arms with me. "Doctor, you and Jack go exploring together. The two of you probably have year's worth of catching up to do, yeh?"

The Doctor opens his mouth to argue but Amy and I shoot him a glance to shut him up. He's not going to win no matter what he does. Jack shakes his head and chuckles before saying something about the Doctor knowing how to pick the feistiest of companions. He reaches in to his trademark military style trench coat and pulls out two wrist communicators. He hands one to Amy and the other one to me.

"The Doctor and I will be wearing these too. They're wrist communicators specially equipped with GPS and state of the art technology. No matter where you two go we will be able to stay in contact. Nothing can disrupt the signal so don't worry about wondering off too far. There's also a red switch on the side here," he holds out his wrist and points the button out to us, "if you are in any form of danger just press it and the Doctor and I will get your exact location and can be with you in two minutes tops, got it?"

Both Amy and I nod and we all go off on our separate ways. Amy and I head west out of the town and into the surrounding areas. It's so eerie and quiet that it's a bit frightening. There is not a life form in sight, not even a bird. There's a slight breeze every now and then, and a tumble weed would blow past us. It was very unnerving. It got to the point where Amy and I began to talk about any little subject just to keep from going crazy with the silence.

"So, you and the Doctor: trouble in paradise?" Amy asked as we climbed up a little sand dune. I just had to laugh.

"Whatever are you talking about Pond? There is nothing going on between the Doctor and me for there to be trouble. There isn't any paradise that you speak of either."

Amy shook her head and gave me a knowing look. "You're in love with him, I can tell. And I can also tell that he's in love with you too. Oh don't give me that look Smith. I can see it in the way he looks at you. It's like you're the only thing that truly matters to him."

"Too bad he's such a stubborn Time Lord and won't give in and give anything a chance. He's too worried about us getting hurt."

"Typical man, afraid of showing emotion and letting people in. Stubborn doesn't begin to describe him. But you know he only has your best interest at heart. I mean after losing his entire race I kind of get where he's coming from." Amy stated as she helped me up the sand dune. I just had to agree with her there.

It felt good to talk to Amy about stuff like this. I felt like I would be going crazy without another person to talk to. There was a bond between Amelia Pond and I. We were both in the Doctor's crazy chaotic world now and we needed to stick together and look out for each other. We finally reached the top of the sand dune and stopped to take a little break. We could see the entire area from our perch. The town was in the distance and if it was possible it looked even more eerie than when we arrived. It's like there was a dark ominous aura hanging over the town. Maybe the people all fled; maybe there was a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why the town was empty. Oh who was I kidding? Nothing was ever that simple where the Doctor was involved.

"It is just so weird that there is no one here." Amy spoke and shivered despite the heat. "Do you think maybe they ran off because of lack of gold or something?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so Amy. Something brought us here for a reason, us and Jack. Stuff like this does not happen on accident when the Doctor is involved. Everything has a reason and I think we're about to find out soon why we were brought here."

At that exact moment, the ground began to shake. What the hell was going on? Was there an earthquake? Out of nowhere a hole in the earth appeared and both Amy and I lost our footing and fell. We screamed not knowing what was happening. It felt like centuries that we were falling until we landed in a heap of tangled limbs on a cold floor. We were both dazed and a little disoriented so we couldn't move. I heard in the distance the sound of machinery, and the floor was cold and metal. Lights came on out of nowhere, blinding Amy and I. Once our eyes became adjusted to the light did we move and survey our surroundings. It seemed like we were on a space ship of something. It most certainly reminded me of both Starship UK and the Carteret Space Station that we visited on the mood. I got that feeling again, the feeling of impending doom. I knew Amy felt it too because she gave me a look before calling Jack on her wrist communicator. I took that time to call the Doctor.

"Doctor are you there? Can, can you hear me?"

A few seconds of silence followed by his answer, "I'm here Smith. What's going on, are you and Amy okay?"

"I'm sending you our coordinates Doctor", here I pressed the red switch on my communicator as Amy described to Jack where we were, "get here soon Doctor. You won't believe what we have stumbled upon this time."

"Hold on Smith, Jack and I are on our way."

The communicators gave way to silence and Amy and I were left on our own. We quickly surveyed our new surroundings and noticed that we were in the middle of a long corridor. There were doors on either side of us, and we could faintly hear voices coming from our left. We were not alone. Someone, or something was in here and I could bet he or it or even she was not going to be happy to see us. I began to pace around as Amy kept an eye on where we fell from waiting to see the Doctor and Jack. We did not have to wait long, in a matter of minutes a rope fell from above and both Jack and the Doctor descended down to us.

"Hello ladies," Jack began with his trademark grin on his face, "I see you two wasted no time getting yourselves into trouble."

"Oh well you know us," I said nonchalantly, "trouble is our middle name. Never a dull day when you travel with the Doctor, right Jack?"

Jack chuckled at that, "The Doctor told me all about you impossible Adriana Smith, girl from a parallel universe. I must say I quite like you."

Jack Harkness never wasted an opportunity to flirt it seems. Even in the middle of what could be a dangerous alien infested trap he wasted no time jumping in and being charming. The Doctor had pulled out the sonic screwdriver and was taking readings of our surroundings. The look on his face when he was finished was not a pleasant one. One thing he looked very angry, and next looking from Amy to I, very, very worried.

"We seem to be in a bit of a pickle gang," The Doctor began while fiddling with the sonic screwdriver, "I can tell you that we are most definitely inside an alien space craft. I can also tell you that it is a very familiar space craft to me and I don't like coincidences or anything that gives me a feeling of déjà vu. Be extremely careful, and do not for any reason let your guard down."

"Doctor, do you hear that?" Jack asked and pointed towards the door to our left where Amy and I heard the voices.

"There are voices coming from that room Doctor," Amy began, "Adriana and I heard them before too. What do we do?"

The Doctor gave us his trademark 11th Doctor smile, "We go investigate and poke it with a stick, see if we get a response."

With that we made our way down the corridor and towards the room as stealthily as we could. Every now and then one of us would glance back to make sure no bad guy was right behind us waiting to catch us and yell "boo". When we arrived at the door the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the control panel to open it, but Jack stopped him. He put a finger to his lips and motioned for silence; afraid the sonic would make too much noise and give us away. Instead he plugged his wrist communicator into the panel and began to punch away on some buttons. A few seconds passed before Jack had the door open as noiselessly as the wind. What we saw on the other side of that door made my blood run cold.

"THE PLAN IS WORKING. THIS PLANET WILL SOON BE OURS! OUR RACE WILL BE WHOLE ONCE MORE!"

That voice, anyone in their right mind, Whovian or not knows that voice. I saw Jack and the Doctor stiffen and Amy looked at the three of us in confusion. I knew who these creatures were from watch Doctor Who at home so many times."

"Doctor," Amy whispered getting his attention, "Who or what ARE they?"

"My most hated enemy." The Doctor replied in a whisper, his voice as emotionless as a stone and as cold as death himself. Amy was still confused so she turned to me for answers.

"The Daleks." I replied in a voice as low as I could. "The Doctor's most feared and hated enemy. Do you remember on Starship UK when the Doctor told you about the loss of his people? About the war where they all perished and it's just him now?" Amy nodded that she did remember. "The Daleks were the cause of that war. The Doctor had to sacrifice his own people to stop the Daleks from taking over the universe."

I felt the Doctor's emotions swirl around me as I explained this to Amy. I felt it all, the immense sadness, the incomprehensible hatred, and the pain of all he had lost. At that moment I forgot why I was mad at the Doctor and our petty little arguments over Jack. I took his hand in mine and he squeezed it as hard as he could. He was shaking as well; the rage was going through him. I knew he was thinking about all of the times he had come face to face with the Daleks and was never able to destroy them. He was hoping now he would get the chance. He made a move to leap out at the Daleks but he hadn't moved a foot before they all stopped and swung their eyestalks towards us. There was about twenty of them here. We had been caught.

"THE DOCTOR ARRIVES! HE HAS COME LIKE WE THOUGHT!"

"Well of course I've arrived," the Doctor began speaking and making his way into the center of the Daleks, "You are having a party and I wasn't invited. I'm terribly hurt so I've decided to crash it."

"WE KNEW THE DOCTOR WOULD COME. WE LED THE DOCTOR HERE!"

Jack, Amy, and I spun around and looked at the Dalek that has just appeared out of nowhere behind us. It swung its gun towards us and we three backed up as it moved forward, joining the Doctor in the center of the Dalek ring. This was bad; this was very, very bad. Nothing good ever comes from the Doctor and the Daleks meeting. I shot worried glance at the Doctor and saw that he was seething with rage. The Daleks laid a trap for him and he walked right smack into it.

"What do you mean you led the Doctor here?" Jack asked as he pulled out his sonic gun from its holster and ushered Amy and I behind him so he could protect us.

"THE DALEKS LED THE DOCTOR'S TARDIS HERE." One Dalek began speaking.

"WE KNEW THE DOCTOR'S TARDIS WOULD BE DRAWN TO THE TIME ENERGY WE PLANTED."

A third Dalek finished up their tale and Amy and I shivered, "THE DALEKS LURED THE DOCTOR AND HIS COMPANIONS TO THEIR DEATHS. WE KNEW THE DOCTOR COULD NOT REFUSE TO INVESTIGATE."

"And what about Jack, huh?" I shouted out feeling a little brave and very annoyed, "How did you get him all the way here from Torchwood?"

"WE USED THE DOCTOR'S COMPANION'S VORTEX MANIPULATOR TO SEND HIM HERE. IT WAS THE PERFECT WAY FOR THE DOCTOR TO INVESTIGATE."

"And the Tardis," I continued on feeling gutsy as all hell as the Doctor watched me intently, "Why wasn't the Doctor able to pilot her out of here?"

The Dalek who I assumed to be the leader answered yet again, "WE HAVE SECURED THE DOCTOR'S TARDIS. IT CANNOT OPERATE UNLESS WE WILL IT."

The Doctor had quite enough of the Daleks story. He raised the sonic above his head and in an instant half of the lights in the room burst and went out. Amy and I screamed as sparks flew around us and jack shielded us as best he could. The Daleks full attention was on the Doctor now. He looked ever so much the Oncoming Storm. He was ready to destroy the Daleks once and for all.

"That's enough! I've had enough! You are the beings that I hate most in this world, my most hated enemy. This ends today. There will be no more great Dalek Empire; there will be no more trying to take this planet as your own. I will put an end to this; I will stop you once and for all!"

There was silence in the room. Not a soul breathed or uttered a syllable after the Doctor's speech. The Doctor was tense as he waited for the Daleks to make the first move, to strike first. Jack was also on alert making sure he could protect Amy and I as best as he could. It truly was like an old western in that moment, each side waiting for the other to make the first move. I don't know what else the Daleks were planning, but I knew it couldn't be good. I still had this sense of foreboding and the hairs at the back of my neck stood up and I got goose bumps all across my body. Something terrible was going to happen I could just fell it.

"HOW DOES THE DOCTOR PLAN ON STOPING THE DALEKS? HE HAS NO PLAN, NO MEANS OF ESCAPE!"

"That's never stopped me before!" The Doctor shouted as he clutched the sonic screwdriver tightly in his hand and pointed it at the Dalek, "I will defeat you, once and for all. I will put an end to the Dalek race!"

Everyone's attention was so focused on the Doctor and the Dalek leader that no one noticed a human slip in from the door to the Doctor's right. For a moment I thought maybe there was still someone here that could help us. Maybe if we got back to the Tardis we could form a plan and help the Doctor defeat the Daleks. There was no way I was going to let him do this alone. I noticed that the human that snuck in had a rifle with him. I was about to get his attention and signal for help until I noticed that he had taken aim with the rifle. Only thing was he wasn't aiming at any of the Daleks.

"Doctor!" I screamed and lunged forward out of Jack's grasp and sprinted the short distance towards him, "Look out!"

The Doctor spun towards me just as the gun was fired a deafening "_CRACK"_ resonated through the air. I pushed the Doctor backwards with all of the strength I could muster and felt something pierce my side. White hot agony ripped through me and I knew I had been hit. The Doctor fell backwards and landed with me on top of him.

"No!" I heard Jack and Amy scream and they were at my side in an instant.

The Doctor was in a state of shock. He held me to him and placed his hands on the side of my ribcage trying to stop the bleeding. He was saying things in a language I couldn't understand and I knew he had to be speaking Gallifreyan.

"Why Smith?" He croaked out and I noticed that he had tears in his eyes, "Why did you push me away. I would have been fine, I could have survived that shot and healed. You're only human. You didn't need to save me."

The pain was unbearable but I tried my best to ignore it. I even had the grace to roll my eyes at the Doctor. Amy was crying and had her face buried in Jack's chest. Jack took one of my hands in his as the Doctor held me and I saw that all the normal flirty banter was gone from him. He gave me a subtle nod before gently pushing Amy away and, keeping my hand in his, turned and shot the human without a second glance.

"Adriana," Amy was shaking uncontrollably and I tried my best to give her a smile but it was more of a grimace, "you're going to be alright, right? Please tell me you're going to be alright." She turned to the Doctor now and looked at him with pleading eyes, "Doctor, tell me she's going to be okay."

The Doctor didn't acknowledge Amy at all, he couldn't bring himself to move or even speak at that moment.

"Doctor," I said to him and he focused all of his attention on me without any hesitation, "You know why I did it."

"I don't Adriana, I really don't. Why would you put yourself in that position to save me?"

"Because you're the Doctor, stupid. You don't die, you save worlds. And because I love you, you stubborn old Time Lord." I gave him a smile and placed my hand on his cheek. I knew I was going to die here; the Doctor wouldn't be able to save me like he did with the Fae. My time had come, and I guess you could say I was ready. I wasn't afraid of dying. Not if it meant the Doctor lived and finally defeated the Daleks. I felt my eyes flutter shut and surrendered myself to the darkness once more.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Did anyone else cry? I did when I was writing the ending, after Adriana got shot. That one line she says to the Doctor came to me in a dream and i built this whole chapter around it. Just wait until you see what happens next chapter. Everything changes and it's gonna be good. Please read, REVIEW, and enjoy! I know i've been gone for far too long. I hope you guys can forgive me and leave me some love! I've missed my most fabulous readers! Cyber Hugs for now & David Tennant/Matt Smith pictures for you all! I promise next chapter will be up ASAP! ALLONS-Y!**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO  
**


	12. The IMPOSSIBLE Changes Take Place

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I am so happy to see that you all haven't forgotten about me! I was so excited to get the next part of this story out for you, so here it is! Just a quick note, this entire chapter is written in 3rd person POV. you know just a quick heads up for you lovies. I'm very proud of this chapter. Wrote the whole thing in an hour and a half. The idea came to me and the words wouldn't stop flowing. This has to be my most favorite chapter by far and i hope you enjoy it. BBC and Steven Moffat own Doctor Who, I am now the proud owner of 3D glasses and a Sonic Screwdriver. I'm cool!**

* * *

It was only silent for a moment. The only sounds that could be heard were Amy's crying and the Doctor's heavy breathing. He was trying so hard to stay composed, but was failing miserably. Jack kept an eye on all of the Daleks, waiting for one of them to strike. It wasn't like them to not attack when the Doctor was distracted. The look on the Doctor's face told Amy all she needed to know, he was very, very cross. She knew he was in full on "Oncoming Storm" mode as Adriana referred to it as. Amy risked a glance at the girl and realized how peaceful she looked, like she was only sleeping. She tried to hold on to some hope that it would be alright in the end and that the Doctor would find some way to save Adriana. He was the Doctor, and saving people was what he did.

"THE DOCTOR WILL WITHDRAW. THE DOCTOR'S COMPANION HAS FALLEN."

Amy watched the Doctor tense up at the sound of that Dalek's voice. A tic worked its way up the Doctor's jaw and he gently laid Adriana on the cold ground. Amy wasted no time in taking up vigil over Adriana. She rested the poor girl's head on her lap and held on to her like she would protect her at all costs. The Doctor got to his feet and faced the twenty Daleks head on without flinching. He was ready to end this once and for all, no matter what the cost. He was not going to let Adriana die in vain; she was not going to have sacrificed herself for nothing. He clenched his sonic screwdriver tightly in his hand and got ready to face down his most hated enemy.

"The Doctor will not withdraw," he snarled menacingly, "you took away the only person in the entire universe that I cared about more than my life. I am so stubborn, and so old. It has taken me longer than it should have to realize what was always right in front of me. I will NOT withdraw; I will destroy you this time if it is the last thing I do."

The Daleks did not know what was coming. The Doctor was out for blood and nothing, not even a comet falling from the sky was going to stop him. He turned and gave Adriana one more glance before steeling himself for what he knew he had to do. He looked at her blood on his hands and realized that it was now or never. He needed to avenge her, but most of all he needed to defeat the one race in the entire cosmos that had eluded defeat for far too long. He turned now and pegged Jack with a look that showed he was not to be disobeyed with what was to come.

"Get them out of here Harkness," the Doctor spoke, "Take Amy and Adriana and get back to the Tardis. Do not on any account come back here, understand? You guard them with your life."

Jack nodded and swooped into action, scooping Adriana up into his arms as Amy scrambled to her feet behind him. Amy did not want to leave the Doctor's side. She wanted to defeat the Daleks as much as he did. She knew he could not do this alone. She ran to his side and grabbed on to his tweed jacket.

"Doctor I am not leaving you. You can't do this by yourself."

"Amelia Pond you get out of here right now. I am not discussing this with you. When I tell you to do something, you listen. Now get BACK to the Tardis."

Amy was taken aback and genuinely recoiled from the icy tone of the Doctor's voice. She ran to Jack's side and together they made their way back to the Tardis. They were expecting a whole fleet of Daleks to follow behind them but were shocked when they made it back to the Tardis with nothing more than tumbleweeds at their heels. Once safely inside the Tardis, the pair made their way to the medical bay, with the Tardis leading the way. They tried all that they could to save Adriana, but they were too late. No pulse, no heartbeat, no breathing, nothing showed up on any of the monitors no matter how hard they tried.

"No, you can't be gone, you just can't!" Amy cried grabbing Adriana by the hand, "Please, wake up. The Doctor will save you. That's what he does, save people. You can't be gone."

Jack came over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling the young woman tight against his chest. For once his usual flirtatious bravado was gone. He was truly bitterly hurt and angry over what had happened. Why didn't he see the shooter come in through that door? If only it had been him who jumped in front of the bullet and pushed the Doctor away. He would have survived, he was immortal after all. Instead, a young, impossible girl from an entirely different universe sacrificed herself for a man that she knew would save the world no matter what. Jack thought back to his adventures with the Doctor and realized just how much Adriana reminded him of all the others who had traveled with the Doctor. Rose, Martha, Donna. They were all willing to lay their lives down to protect the Doctor without a second thought. Adriana was just like them, strong-willed and passionate. She didn't deserve this at all.

* * *

The Doctor was having quite a bit of trouble with the Daleks. He was currently hiding in another control room thinking of a genius plan to end them once and for all. Moments after Jack and Amy escaped with Adriana; the Daleks opened fire trying to cut the Doctor down while he was distracted worrying about his friends.

"THE DOCTOR CANNOT WIN. RECORDS SHOW THE DOCTOR WILL NOT DEFEAT US."

The Doctor actually scoffed at that while running around the control room rewiring all the systems. He knew one way to take care of the Daleks. He was going to blow their ship up. He knew it meant that he would be trapped along side of them, and die there with them but he just did not care. It took seeing Adriana die in front of him, sacrificing herself for him to realize that he was in love with her as well. He couldn't deny it any longer. He was in love with his impossible girl from another universe and he should have told her. Instead he was being the stubborn old Time Lord she called him out on being, more worried about his enemies than anything. Look where that got him. He wanted to protect her from his enemies and she ended up dying anyway. No more though, the Doctor was going to end this once and for all.

"I WILL defeat you!" The Doctor cried to the Daleks who were mere seconds from breaking down the door to the control room, "I've wired the ship to explode. This is the end of the Dalek Empire, for good!"

"IF THE DOCTOR BLOWS UP THE SHIP THEN HE TOO WILL DIE WITH US!"

"I don't care! I've waiting too long to defeat you, and now I finally will. I don't care what happens to me as long as I stop you."

"IF THE DOCTOR DEFEATS US, HE WILL ABANDON HIS OTHER COMPANIONS."

The Doctor actually paused in his work when that Dalek spoke that sentence. He didn't think about what would happen to Amy and Jack if he died here. Neither of them could pilot the Tardis, and Jack's vortex manipulator was disabled by the Doctor himself some time ago. They would be stranded here, in 1886 with no way back to their own time. Guilt stung the Doctor and only then did he realize the true nature of the Dalek's trap. A chance to finally defeat them meant abandoning his friends with no way out of this mess. There was something the Doctor had to know.

"That human, who was he and why did he try to shoot me?"

"THAT HUMAN WAS NOTHING BUT A SLAVE."

"THE DALEKS KNEW THE DOCTOR'S COMPANIONS WOULD SACRIFICE THEMSELVES FOR HIM. WE PLANNED IT ALL."

That made the Doctor's blood boil. At that moment he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Back on the Tardis Amy took to pacing the corridors waiting for the Doctor to return while Jack tried with all of his might to get the Tardis to dematerialize. He watched the Doctor do it numerous amounts of times, why for once couldn't the Tardis just let someone else fly her. It was a matter of life and death after all. Jack couldn't stand by and let the Doctor face the Daleks on his own, he knew first hand just how conniving they could be. He also knew he could not just leave Amy and Adriana here alone. So he tried in vain to get the Tardis to dematerialize. He pulled a lever and suddenly the ground shook violently. Jack was thrown all around the console and Amy came tumbling in from the corridors barely having time to grab on to something to steady herself.

"Jack!" She cried out in horror, "What is happening!?"

"I don't know!" Jack called back before banging his shoulder against one of the guard rails, "I think I finally may have gotten the Tardis to dematerialize!"

For fifteen minutes the ground shook and Amy and Jack were tossed around violently. When the shaking finally subsided, the two of them slumped to the floor and just looked at each other while panting to catch their breath. Nobody knew what had just happened, or where they could possibly be at that moment. When Jack felt his head stop swimming and his vision cleared enough he helped Amy to her feet and together the two of them made their way outside of the Tardis. Disappointment set in when they realized they hadn't moved at all. They were still in the same spot at the edge of the town. Then what caused all of the shaking then? Amy looked to her left and gasped before grabbing Jack's hand and point out what she saw.

There was a cloud of thick black smoke coming from the direction of the Dalek space ship. Both Jack and Amy could smell smoke and burning metal. Fear and panic set in and without a word Amy began running in the direction of the smoke. Jack didn't hesitate for a moment before he took off after her like a bat out of hell. He didn't know what the explosion meant, but from what he could tell it couldn't be good.

"Doctor!" Amy screamed and ran as fast as she could, "DOCTOR!" She didn't make it very far before Jack over took her and began dragging her back to the Tardis kicking and screaming. "Let me go, let go of me! I have to get to the Doctor! Jack LET GO!"

Jack would not let go and before long the two of them were back inside the Tardis. Amy kept trying to get past Jack and to the Doctor, but he wouldn't let her go.

"The Doctor said stay here. We can't just go running after him. It could be dangerous."

"I don't care! The Doctor could be in loads of trouble, or worse! Who knows what the Daleks could have done to him! We need to help him now, Jack! I can't lose two people I care about in one day!" With that, Amy Pond lost all of her fight and began crying again.

Jack moved from his position against the Tardis doors to comfort the girl. Within hours he had grown attached to the Doctor's new companions. Mainly because they reminded him so much of Rose, Martha, and Donna. Jack got halfway to Amy when the Tardis' doors burst open and in come the Doctor. He didn't look very good at all. His close were torn, bowtie askew, and he was covered in black soot. There was no doubt that he was caught in the explosion. Sonic screwdriver was still clutched tightly in his hand, both of which were still stained with Adriana's blood. The Doctor too was bleeding from a gash on his forehead and he seemed to be walking with a limp. Amy was quick to jump to her feet and ran to the Doctor and enveloping him in a tight embrace. The Doctor just ignored the pain he felt and hugged Amy Pond, the girl who waited, back as tightly as he could.

"Oh my God, Doctor, you're alive. How are you alive? What happened?"

"And what of the Daleks?" Jack added on to Amy's question.

The Doctor released Amy and stared at Jack with such a look. He jaw was tight and his eyes flashed murder and at that moment Jack knew that the Doctor didn't defeat them.

"They escaped, didn't they?"

"Yes they escaped," the Doctor answered in a menacing tone, "they ALWAYS escape." And with that he threw the sonic screwdriver across the console room where it landed with a decisive THUNK on the other side. The Doctor took a moment to compose himself, noticing Amy Pond's startled face and when he spoke again his voice was softer. "They managed to escape. Right when the detonation of the ship happened they escaped. They knew what I was going to do, planned the whole thing. Brainwashed a human into shooting me knowing my faithful companions would take the bullet for me. They knew I wouldn't sacrifice myself and leave my friends to suffer."

The Doctor ran a hand through his matted, soot covered hair before brushing past his friends and towards the medical bay where he knew Adriana would be. It was quiet when he entered the room, no hum of any monitors, and no signs of life anywhere. He went straight to her side and brushed her cheek gently. He didn't know what to do, he had lost so many companions, so many people he cared about but nothing, nothing hurt as much as this.

"Oh Adriana Smith, my impossible girl, why did you have to go and leave me? Why did it take this for me to realize that there is something between us, always has been? I love you my impossible girl. I just wish that I had the chance to tell you sooner."

Amy and Jack watched the Doctor's profession of his love from the doorway. Amy went to take a step towards him and comfort him when the whole Tardis began to shake again. Jack caught Amy before she hit the floor, and the Doctor threw himself over Adriana so that nothing would happen to her. The Tardis began to speak to them in its own way. A very machine-like sound to get the Doctor's attention. At that moment something happened, something that no one ever expected. A golden glow began to envelope Adriana's body. The three onlookers stood back and watched what happened next. Her body convulsed, her eyes shot open and she took a breath.

"Doctor, Doctor what's happening?" Amy asked unable to pull her eyes away from Adriana.

"I-I don't know, but if I had to guess I'd say she was…..regenerating."

"Wait regenerating? But Doctor, I thought she was only human." Jack asked in utter disbelief.

"No, no she was only half human! I ran some tests, but nothing conclusive ever came out." Here after the Doctor spoke the shaking got worse and the glow of Adriana's skin became more and more bright. "Everyone, get back!" The Doctor yelled as Adriana cried out. She was actually regenerating before their very eyes.

It lasted what had to feel like centuries to the three who were forced outside of the medical bay. Machines exploded inside, medical equipment and furniture went flying. The Doctor could not remember seeing anyone regenerate like this, not even on Gallifrey. The only thing that came close to describing what was happening was thinking back to when he regenerated from his previous incarnation to this one. When everything finally settled down the Doctor told Amy and Jack to wait outside and he cautiously made his way in. He didn't know what to expect to find inside that room. It was completely wrecked; he knew the Tardis was going to have to do some major repair work. Then he inched his way towards the bed where his impossible girl was still laying. She looked the same to him, but he knew something was different. He hair was still its same shoulder length, but it was darker, a very deep chocolate brown now. He heard deep, even breaths coming from her and could even hear her hearts beating. Hearts, she had to hearts. How was that possible?

"Smith?" he called out to her, "Smith can you hear me? It's the Doctor. Are you alright?"

Not a second after she spoke did her eyes shoot open and the Doctor was actually taken aback, something that doesn't quite happen that often. Staring up at him was a pair of the darkest blue eyes he had ever seen. They were so blue, Tardis blue. She blinked a few times before sitting up as best she could. She looked at the Doctor and studied him hard for a minute before a small smile played at her lips.

"_Hello Doctor,"_ she spoke to him in a language he thought was lost forever, Gallifreyan. "_Can you please explain to me what just happened?"_

The Doctor didn't know what to do, so he just laughed, laughed like a madman before scooping her up into his arms and crushing her to him in a tight embrace. The Last of the Time Lords finally realized that he was no longer alone.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. i'm currently finishing up mapping out the next few so I shall begin writing them soon! Yeah I shed more tears writing this when the Doctor finally admitted that he loved Adriana. Makes me wish he'd tell me that he loves me too T.T Well, anyway. Please, please, please, READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! I really want to know what you guys think. Also, drop me some suggestions on some places that the Doctor and the gang should visit, and when you want to see Rory come about the Tardis (I love Rory so yes, he will appear soon). Cyber Hugs and lots of love to you amazing people! ALLONS-Y FOR NOW!**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO  
**


	13. An IMPOSSIBLE New Beginning

**A/N: Hello Again All! I bring to you the next installment to Adriana's story. I hope you're all as excited as me for this =D Didn't mean to make you wait this long, but better late than never right, RIGHT?! I hope you all are still enjoying this story. I'm still having such a blast writing it and i have so many amazing ideas on deck, including an appearance from the one and only River Song (can't have the Doctor without some kickass River Song scenes) Anywho, short A/N this time. Doctor Who belongs to Steven Moffat and the BBC (oh BTW 17 days until Series 7 here in America!)**

* * *

The Doctor crushed me to him with such force that it literally knocked the wind out of me. His emotions instantly swirled around me much stronger now than it ever was before. He was relieved, grateful, and incredibly happy. What on earth had happened? And why were Jack and Amy looking at me with serious looks of disbelief? Something had happened, something big and I couldn't remember it at all.

"_Doctor, what is going on?_" I asked him and he released me from his bear hug to give me a once over.

"Doctor, is she speaking….Gallifreyan?" Jack asked him in bewilderment.

I snorted at that. There was no way I was speaking Gallifreyan. I wasn't a Time Lord. Besides, only the Doctor knew how to read and write and speak Gallifreyan. To everyone else it was a lost language, lost at the time of the Time War. At the thought of the Time War memories slammed into me so hard that my knees buckled and I would have hit the floor if it wasn't for the Doctor catching me. I saw the entire Time War, clear as day, in my mind. I was there. I could hear the Daleks and smell the burning citadel. I saw a girl, Katia that was Katia, get into an escape pod and disappear from the planet in a rush. How very peculiar.

"Whoa, easy there Smith, you okay?"

"_Doctor what happened to me? Why does Jack think I'm speaking Gallifreyan? There's no way. I'm not a Time Lord."_

The Doctor took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze. He took a deep breath before diving into a very long-winded explanation.

"It's because you _ARE_ speaking Gallifreyan, Smith. Don't you have any recollection of what happened at all?" I shook my head and the Doctor continued, "After you were shot, you died. Jack and Amy brought you back to the TARDIS, but it was too late to save you. Then, you regenerated. Oh Adriana, I was wrong so very wrong. You. Regenerated. That's why you're here now. You really are a Time Lord, er Time Lady."

I looked at him like he was completely daft. There was no way, but I did feel different. Maybe, maybe he was right. I remembered getting shot and I even remembered dying. But that was it. I thought for a moment and it hit me. Like an out of body experience I saw myself regenerating. I looked at the Doctor now, wide eyed and completely frightened. I mean the madman with a box did tell me I wasn't fully human but I never seriously thought, I mean I hoped, because who wouldn't wish to be a Time Lord so the Doctor would no longer be the last of his kind. Holy Whovian, I had regenerated.

"How is that possible, Doctor?" Jack asked him, "You're the last of your kind. You've said on many occasions that there's no other Time Lords left."

"I was wrong," the Doctor said and laughed a good-hearted laugh, "I was completely wrong."

I laughed with the Doctor and he snatched up my hands in his before he spoke to me in Gallifreyan. "_Adriana Smith, my impossible girl, I love you. I have been so stupid, so incredibly stupid, but I love you. I'm glad you're back."_ Holy crap I can understand Gallifreyan!

"_And I love you, my Doctor."_ I replied with a grin realizing then that Jack was right; I have been speaking Gallifreyan this entire time. I grabbed the Doctor by the lapels of his tattered tweed jacket and crashed my lips against his, sealing everything we were both feeling right then with a scorching kiss.

It was only when Amy coughed that we broke apart, blushing. "Oh get a room you two!" she cried out in mock annoyance before strutting over to me and pulling me into a tight hug. "I am so glad you're back! I knew you'd make it. I knew the Doctor would find a way to save you."

"Oh now Pond, it wasn't really me that saved her." The Doctor muttered sheepishly.

"Oi, yes it was!" Amy argued, "You finally admitted your feelings and it saved her." Now her attention was back to me, "Have you _SEEN_ yourself?"

I laughed a little bit and looked at myself the best I could without a mirror. I was still wearing the same clothing, and there was still a blood stain from where I was shot. Aside from that nothing seemed different. Wait a minute, that's a lie. Everything seemed different. My head was filled with so much new knowledge. I knew the history of Gallifrey, I knew every planet and every star in the entire universe, and memories were reawakening at every passing moment. I finally felt alive, like myself for the first time ever.

"Am I that different?" I asked Amy and pegged her with a confused and perplexed look.

"Are you that different?! Man you are daft." Amy Pond cried before linking her arm in mine and dragging me as fast as she could to her bedroom.

Once inside, she yelled to the Doctor and Jack that we'd see them in the control room before closing the door and dragging me over to her floor to ceiling mirror. I looked at my own reflection and was completely flabbergasted. That girl in the mirror wasn't me, there was no way. She was taller, about 5'8" now, with skin as smooth as ivory (just like Amy's). Her legs were long and slender, and she had a small torso that complemented her new frame. Her hair was a deep, deep brown now, like chocolate but still impossible to describe. And her eyes, my eyes, I nearly gasped when I saw them. They were blue, so very blue, TARDIS blue. I reached a shaky hand out and placed it on the mirror, my mirrored image following suit. I jumped back a bit before spinning around on my heels to look at Amy, bewildered.

"That is me, oh my god that really is me." Amy nodded and smiled at me sweetly allowing this all to sink in. Again I was hit with more memories of the girl in the forest wanting to run away from the academy and explore the universe, and getting into that escape pod during the Time War. A single name danced across my mind, "Katia."

"I'm sorry, what?" Amy asked, one eyebrow rising in confusion.

"My name Amy, on Gallifrey. It was Katia. It was her memories, my own memories that have been bleeding through my subconscious ever since I ended up here in this parallel universe with the Doctor. Oh, the Doctor! I have to tell him." I made a move towards the door but Amy stepped in my path to block off my exit. "Amy, what's wrong?"

"Why don't you get cleaned up and changed first. I'm sorry, but seeing you in that blood stained shirt is really not helping me forget what just happened to you."

I looked down again at myself and shuddered. Amy was right. She graciously allowed me to use her en suite and to raid her wardrobe for new clothes. A half hour later I was ready to go meet Jack and the Doctor in the console room. I was now dressed in a teal and brown plaid button down top with denim skinny jeans tucked into a pair of white trainers, very much like the Tenth Doctor's. I also had my replica of the Fourth Doctor's scarf wound back around my neck after the TARDIS graciously cleaned it up for me. Together, arm in arm, Amy and I made our way to the console room.

Upon arriving, the Doctor was telling Jack all about how I seemingly appeared out of nowhere and landed in the TARDIS after his regeneration from his Tenth incarnation to this one. Jack listened very intently, putting in his two cents every now and then, mainly about how great my ass looked in a pair of tight jeans. The Doctor threatened the throw Jack out of the TARDIS and into the time vortex if he kept it up and Jack just laughed and threw his hands up in surrender.

"Sheeze, we disappear for a few moments and the two of you are gossiping like a bunch of old maids." I say as Amy and I take our place at the console with them. Jack comes over and gives me a giant Jack Harkness hug before dipping me and kissing the ever living daylights out of me.

"Jack Harkness you release her right now or I swear I will toss you into the Time Vortex. And that's not a threat, it's a promise." The Doctor growled as Jack positioned me upright and released me with a goodhearted laugh."

"Oh come on Doctor, I was just telling Adriana how relieved I was to see here alive and well."

"God…damn Harkness," I said as I placed a hand on my chest the slow my ever frantic heartbeats, "you could kill a woman with a kiss like that."

"You liked it." Was all he said, with a wink at me and a flirtatious smile. The Doctor shot him a not so friendly glare and Amy and I couldn't help but laugh at the two of them.

The mood in the room was incredibly lighter now that the debacle with the Daleks and my death/regeneration had passed. There was calmness throughout the whole of the TARDIS. Amy and Jack moved aside to give the Doctor and me some privacy. Jack was filling Amy in on his many adventures with the Doctor, on his past regenerations, and on his command of Torchwood. They seemed to be getting along well, which was good. Jack turned the charm on and Amy was equally charming. What a pair the two of them were. It was almost comical to think of two Jacks. I knew something like that would drive the Doctor absolutely nutty.

"You okay Smith?" The Doctor asked as he took my hand to shake me from my thoughts.

"Katia." I said with a smile. "My name on Gallifrey was Katia."

The Doctor pondered this for a moment before recognition alighted his eyes, "Katia, you mean the girl in the forest on Gallifrey you saw?" I nodded at him and he grinned from ear to ear, "Those were your own memories of your life on Gallifrey bleeding through the cracks in your subconscious. No wonder you were able to interact with me as a child and see the Time War. You were there, you lived it. But how did you end up on earth?"

"The Time War, Doctor. I don't know how but I was able to escape from Gallifrey before you sacrificed your, our people. I managed to make it to an escape pod, wipe my mind of everything about myself and ended up in some parallel universe living as Adriana Smith."

I saw pain and guilt flash across the Doctor's face at the mention of the Time War. He always regretted what he had to do to his people, our people. I don't think I'm ever going to have it sink in enough that I am also a Time Lord. Well Time Lady I guess is the most acceptable term for it, right? My mind wondered for a moment as I thought about what abilities my newly gained Time Lady self had hidden away. Would I be able to do an information transfer like the Doctor did with Craig? Would I be able to walk amongst people's memories like Ten did with Madame du Pompadour? I was incredibly excited to find out. Any excuse to distract the Doctor from painful memories of Gallifrey.

"Doctor, what types of abilities do you think my newfound Time Lady status comes with?" I asked him with all the excitement of a kid on Christmas.

"Why I don't know Smith. Why don't we pop down to the library and see if we can figure it out." He said as he began to lead me out of the console room and towards the library. Amy and Jack noticed our departure, but decided not to follow.

"I wonder if the swimming pool is still there." I noted absently earning a chuckle from the Doctor.

"Care for a swim Smith?" The Doctor asked and I beamed at him.

"Always up for a chance to beat the high and mighty Time Lord in a few swimming laps." We both laughed at that and the Doctor mussed my hair affectionately.

Upon arriving to the library, I was incredibly excited to find that not only did it become larger with the remodel of the TARDIS, but there was now an Olympic sized swimming pool right smack dab in the middle. I made a mental note to challenge the Doctor to a few laps ASAP. He led me through rows and rows of books, passed authors like Poe and Dickens, all the way through science fiction of the 52nd century (note to self check that out ASAP) to a secluded section of the library filled, floor to ceiling with old books. I noticed all of these books were written in Gallifreyan.

"Doctor, what are we doing here?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Well I know you can speak Gallifreyan, but I wanted to test how well you could read and write it. We don't know exactly how much knowledge you lost between your escape from the Time War," here he flinched, "to your living as a human on earth." He picked up a rather old book and opened it to some passage and handed it to me. I was amazed when I was not only able to read it clearly, but also able to translate it as well.

"_A Time Lord is the protector of time and space. We travel through time and prevent it from being subverted or abused. We can manipulate timelines, and change courses of history if we wanted to, but we don't. We don't ever interfere in a fixed timeline. Changing the events of a fixed timeline could result in the destruction of the entire universe_." I read in perfect Gallifreyan much to the amazement and satisfaction of the Doctor.

"That's my girl." He said with a smile before handing over a pen and some paper. "Now, try writing something, anything in Gallifreyan."

I set off to work immediately amazed as to how quickly the language came to me. It was like calligraphy. I always thought Gallifreyan was beautifully written on the show and dreamed about learning it. Now not only did it come naturally for me, but I was an official part of the Gallifreyan race. After a few minutes of writing I turned the paper to the Doctor and let him inspect it. He laughed his signature laugh and took me in his arms and kissed me. It was great to feel loved by the Doctor, and my inner fan girl still could not believe that this was my life now.

"_I love you Theta, you absolutely stubborn, madman with a box."_ Was what I wrote and it was great to see that the Doctor got my humor behind it.

"You are impossible, Katia completely impossible." He said and I laughed and beamed at the fact he used my name, well my true name I guess you could say.

That's how the Doctor and I passed the rest of the day. In the library surrounded by the books of our home planet. In a way the Doctor was giving me a crash course on being a Time Lady. I learned how to dive into other people's memories (I tried so hard to look into the Doctor's mind the day of the Time War, but he kept that shut up tight and became cross with me for prying) and I even learned that the Doctor and I could communicate telepathically. That would come in handy in tight spots, or when we feel like having a truly private conversation.

"Doctor?" I asked him in the middle of reviewing some Gallifreyan history, "Do you think I'll be able to pilot the TARDIS?"

The TARDIS hummed happily like she was saying 'of course you can!' The Doctor laughed at that and said to me that the sexy answered my question for me. I was struck with an idea then, a wonderfully mad, crazy, brilliant idea. The Doctor must have known I was up to something because he stopped what he was doing to look at me with a quizzical look.

"Smith, what are you planning?"

"Oh nothing," I began as I made my way through the library, the Doctor hot on me heels, "just heading back to meet up with Amy and Jack. They'd wonder where we've gone dontcha think?"

Before the Doctor had a chance to answer I took off running full speed ahead to the control room. I flew past rooms and through corridors as fast as I could, with the TARDIS helping out by moving corridors so that I made it to the console room in record time. Amy and Jack were no longer there, but I didn't care. I immediately went to work twisting knobs and imputing coordinates like it was second nature to me. I was amazed! I was ACTUALLY piloting the TARDIS! The Doctor arrived a few minutes later, panting and out of breath. It seems that sexy made his trip back here a bit longer to give me time to get to work.

"_Katia."_ The Doctor chastised me like a child in Gallifreyan. Oops I think he might be a little cross, "_What are you doing?!"_

I shot him the biggest grin I could as my hand rested on the dematerialization lever. I knew what I was doing. I was plotting out next destination. It was about time we welcomed a new crew member aboard the TARDIS. Besides, I wasn't ready to bring Jack back to Torchwood yet. I wanted a proper adventure with him, one that didn't involve Daleks, or me being shot at. The Doctor waiting for my answer and I tightened my hand on the lever ready to pull it.

"_Don't worry Theta, I have it all planned out. Trust me." _Again another smile, "_Geronimo!"_ I cried as I pulled the dematerialization lever and the TARDIS sprung to life. It was time to get this show on the road. I just hope I'm not as bad with a sense of direction and time as our dear Doctor was. Oh well, GERONIMO!

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. It was kind of a fun filler chappy, don't you think? Anyway you know what to do my lovies, READ, ENJOY, REVIEW! Next chapter i'm welcoming a new crew member aboard. Oh, and i am also still taking story ideas! you have a place you wanna see them visit? LET ME KNOW! Maybe i'll let one of you luck readers become an honorary companion for a chapter! how does that sound?! Anywho LOVE AND CYBERHUGS AND FISH FINGERS AND CUSTARD TO ALL! Allons-y!**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO  
**

* * *

**I  
**


End file.
